The Change From Hatred To Love
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: seventh year: their last year at Hogwarts and James plans to make Lily his before he leaves. How hard can it be - now he has HeadBoy duty with her 5 times a week? read the path of true love - thought to be non-existant, take its course into being!
1. Chapter 1

**We all know what happens to these two Star-Cross'd lovers, but what happens leading up to it – in their final year? Read and find out!**

**End of 6****th**** year**

"I never want to talk to you _ever _again!" Lily yelled at James who followed her through the Common Room porthole to the corridor outside with his hands up in surrender. "Don't write to me these holidays or anything – you know I hate your guts and have done since year one – and I will NOT reply, just as I haven't _ever_!"

"Lily, I'm sorry – I don't know what came over me – it was an accident!" he proclaimed as she quit stomping off to turn, look up and glare at him full on: all he could appreciate was the beautiful emerald green of her eyes.

"You waited for me to leave my dorm before rushing over to me and _kissing_ me! Even though you _know_ I cannot stand your guts – and you did it with the entire house watching! I HATE YOU!" she yelled the last bit before running off, leaving James standing completely flabbergasted at the fact that she had actually gotten so close to him.

**Beginning of 7****th**** year**

"So Vera, who do you think the Head Boy is going to be this year?" Lily asks her best friend who ponders the question. Whilst she does, Lily looks along the platform at her fellow pupils and feels a twinge of sadness that this is the final time that she will be leaving the station to go to her home.

So who could be in contention? To her left is Robert Fawcett, Prefect for Ravenclaw – maybe, but he isn't the best academically, sportingly, or a true leader, in Lily's (and a lot of other people's) opinion. To her immediate right, Remus Lupin – Gryffindor Prefect with her (well up to last year – now she is the new Head Girl, with immaculate grades, popular and _definitely _anti-Voldemort) he would be great as he is well rounded, but he has these funny disappearances every month (why?) and also, he is one of the cronies of _James Potter_, resident Gryffindor toe-rag ringleader. Potter, the one who is responsible (with best friend Sirius Black) for nearly every single prank pulled. The most arrogant person Lily had ever laid eyes on and she was the one who had been chosen by him for him to love. No, not any of the (plenty) of girls who _wanted_ to date him: no, the only girl who didn't, he wanted. What luck.

Lily shakes her head violently to get rid of the thoughts of Potter – somehow, under all the anger (which had not subsided over the summer, even though James had only written 2 times per week, as opposed to the twice daily every other year) she had begun to feel something for him – a connection of some sort. But that could be easily hidden, under all the layers of hatred for him she had built up over the years. She can't help but feel shame at the way that she ended things with him last year – he kissed her, and she _did_ enjoy it, for a moment, before understanding swelled her brain again, and she shoved him off. But she did like it – just a little.

"Lil, you alright?" Vera asks, when she notices her friends fevered head shaking.

"Fine – so got any ideas on who my 'partner' for the year may be?" Lily responds with, desperately trying to put Potter to the back of her mind – and failing, as she had done all summer.

"Well what about Fred Macmillan – from Hufflepuff? He's pretty damn hot, on the Quidditch team and got good OWLs – he could be your Prince Charming!" Vera says, adding the bit on the end to make her friend embarrassed – it works, but Lily nods her head.

"It could be – I really doubt that Zabini will have gotten it though – there hasn't been a Slytherin Head Boy since the times of Professor Brown in the 1600's so I doubt that that will change – Dumbledore isn't going to have a possible Dark Wizard be in charge of the pupils!" Lily responds with, to Vera's obvious agreement.

"Definitely – every witch or wizard You-Know-Who has following him have came from Slytherin – they're all bad!" Vera replies with, noticing the slight wince Lily has at the mention of all Slytherins being bad – Snape used to be her friend – but it's getting smaller every time she sees it.

"I agree Vera – now I'll come and see you later and give you all the details on the new Head Boy and everything – I need to get these kids onto the train!" Lily says, then watches Vera's retreating back, before herding new kids onto the train and soothing their anxious mothers.

At 10:57am, she finally boards the Prefect carriage, greets them all – they all look up at her shiny new Head Girl badge: funny, Fawcett, Zabini, Lupin _and_ Macmillan are in here – must be like the other year, when Dumbledore selected a non-Prefect Head Boy. Strange, but if he feels that they should – who is she to question the greatest wizard of all time?

She walks into the Heads compartment – wow the door scans her then dissolves out pof the way (she had heard about this from her friend Lucy – only the Heads could walk in, unless they invite someone in) and gasps at the size of it – 2 couches with 2 tables laden with food, all their luggage and owls, a huge bookcase, fireplace – everything she could require for making her final trip to Hogwarts. She settles down on the sofa closest to the bookcase and takes it all in – all the while wondering who they could be.

_They must be extremely clever, as well as be completely Dumbledore sided towards Voldemort,_ she thinks, _ he must be strong, skilled in complex magic – magic only good has, skills that show them as a true leader, and completely set towards good – that's the only reason that he could have been picked over the Prefects._

But, she realises, does this mean that _she_ is all those things? Well, she could safely say that she is never _ever _going over to Voldemort – not even if her life depended on it – and as she gained all 'O's in the OWLs, and is taking every subject onto NEWT, she has the brains, but is she strong and a leader?

_Way to doubt yourself Lily, _she reflects, _you must be, to have been chosen. _

But just **who** is the new Head Boy?

As the train begins to set off, the compartment door dissolves and she realises that this is the moment. It takes an agonisingly long time to dissolve, during which, Lily realises that she could have just looked at his trunk and saved herself all this agony.

A tall figure walks into the light of the chandelier – Lily gasps, turns white and is utterly surprised at the person.

"YOU!" she gasp shouts at him.

"Hey Lils – looks like we'll be working together this year!" James Potter says to her, a wink in his eye and a huge grin on his face...

**Well – is this ok? Need work or whatever?**

**Your views mean a lot to me – review, as always please!**

**Vicky xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap – end of chapter one:**

A tall figure walks into the light of the chandelier – Lily gasps, turns white and is utterly surprised at the person.

"YOU!" she gasp shouts at him.

"Hey Lils – looks like we'll be working together this year!" James Potter says to her, a wink in his eye and a huge grin on his face...

**Chapter 2 – recognition:**

"YOU!" Lily yells – she has recovered her voice, after the shock of the identity of the new Head Boy – "Albus Dumbledore, greatest sorcerer the world has ever know: with awards plenty to prove it, chose _James Potter_ dumbass, Gryffindor prankster to be the Head Boy? I don't believe it!"

James seems to have been expecting this outburst from Lily – everybody knew of her 'hatred' for James (what she showed the world), including him – so he has his hands up in the air and a peaceful expression on his face to show he didn't want to argue.

"Lils, chill!" he says, instantly regretting telling Lily Evans – the only girl he could ever want – to 'chill'. "Look, I have no idea _why_ Dumbledore chose me – if you ask me, he's losing the plot more than when he appointed Moony prefect! – but I must have some quality that he's looking for in these troubled times. Maybe it's what happened these holidays or the fact that I NEVER will go over to Voldemort, I don't know, but can we just get on with it?"

Lily never anticipated that James Potter, airhead, would have such a mature response ready for her – maybe he had prepared, after all it was _pretty_ obvious that she would be the Head Girl – or even the fact that he managed to slip a joke in there without being stupid. But what intrigues her the most is the fact that he must have done something heroic over the holidays – either that or Voldemort came after him and he managed to hold him off – to be chosen for Head Boy. And now she thinks about it, he is pretty good in class when he tried: he can do all the practicals and his written work isn't too bad: he's also in most classes the same as her (besides Arithmancy, Divination (even though she doesn't like this herself) and Muggle Studies) so he must have achieved decent OWLs.

"What happened over the summer Potter?" she asks – what made him be good enough for this job?

"Lils I'd tell you, but then you would either take the piss out of me for being so stupid or think that I am that arrogant – so I tell you what, I'll tell you when we are on a patrol," he replies with, thwarting her and making her eager to talk to him on patrol: he knows that she will never last long with a question unanswered so a reason to talk to him!

Lily isn't very impressed – she knows that she cannot wait long before succumbing to pressure to know what the story is.

"Ok Potter, I don't like the fact that you are Head Boy but we'll have to deal with it: now the train is setting off and we need to go and talk to the prefects and send them on their way around the train, ok?" Lily says, resigned to the fact that she will have to spend 5 nights a week patrolling the corridors with him and have to produce legislation about the school rules and such with his input.

James obligingly gets up and turns around to exit the compartment, singing inside about the fact that he has 5 nights a week with his true love – now to persuade her that she is.

_If I can't get her this year – I never will. And if I don't after all this unconditional time with her, I don't deserve to. But I __**must **__– not even Sirius knows how much she means to me – I need her to survive I think,_ he thinks, as he walks towards the (roomier than normal compartments but not as good as the Heads) prefects, absent mindedly rubbing the (one of the many) place in his stomach where he was hexed badly over the summer.

As they both step into the view of the prefects, they all stop and stare at the couple, with Remus staring in amazement, then giving James a little 'evil' grin and the thumbs up signal.

"Right guys, this is my – our – last year and we've been given the role of Head Boy and Head Girl so incase you didn't know, I'm-" Lily begins before being interrupted by a Gryffindor 5th year.

"You're Lily Evans – resident brainiac - and he's James Potter – resident prankster, and the most unlikely person to be announced as Head Boy!" the prefect – Gregory King interrupts with, causing both of them to stare him down.

"King, that is enough, don't insult Lily," James instantly says, leaping to Lily's defence and not bothering about his own. This caused Lily to stare at him in outrage for defending her against nothing, but inside her heart is turning somersaults, which pisses her off a little – she doesn't **want** to fall in love with him!

"Sorry, Potter, I didn't mean to, I mean I was just saying that she's clever, and that you are the most unlikely person I would have assumed to be given Head Boy - I mean you are _the_ prankster of the school – nobody will _ever_ live up to your reputation," King tries to say to understand but ends up insulting him even more.

"King, you don't know me. Sure I may pull a few (this gets raised eyebrows from the entire cabin and Lily and Remus trying to not laugh) pranks, ok a _lot_ of pranks but you don't know what happened to me this summer. I had to mature pretty damn fast so if you dare insult me like that ever again I swear I will kill you, then go to Dumbledore and tell him to rescind your prefect status. Understand?" James says, anger making his tone steely and making the rest of the prefects lean back and realise how they had underestimated James Potter (all besides Remus who knows what happened this past summer and looks worried for his friend).

King nods as he shrinks back, and James breathes deeply, not listening to the rest of what Lily says to the prefects, only following her back to the compartment, where he sits heavily onto the sofa and contains the tears that threaten to spill over if he isn't careful. He turns his face away from Lily's direction to stare at the countryside zooming past.

"Are you alright Potter?" Lily asks, sounding almost concerned to James.

"Fine, just fine – I may go see Sirius soon, is that alright?" he replies with, making Lily jump in shock that he was asking her permission. She would go and see Vera later – that would be alright – he needs to talk to someone: she has never seen him this vulnerable.

"Sure, go ahead, take your time," she replies with and he runs out of the compartment down the train, leaving her to her thoughts.

_Well, this is going to be an extraordinary year,_ she thinks, as she leans her head against the sofa.

**Well? The event that happened over the summer isn't documented or anything within J.K Rowlings work – I made it up – hope that it's ok **** review please though!**

**Vicky xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oi, Harper, stop doing that you prick!" James yells at Anthony Harper – Hufflepuff 7th year, but James swears he should have been in Slytherin - who is having a go at the First Years.

"Oh Potter, dear Potter, I thought I'd best be doing it for you, given the fact that you haven't been out to do it yourself – have you gone soft now that Lily is the Head Girl, you know the girl who hates you but you _love_ her? And anyway, you can't boss me around, prankster who isn't even a Prefect!" Harper sneers back, and James almost runs at him and takes a swipe but when he feels Lily's restraining hand on his arm (why would she do this to him by _touching _him) he melts..

"No Harper, he's Head Boy, so he can boss you around, and anyway he never went after First Years, only pricks like you and the Slytherins in the same year or so, so I suggest you shut your mouth before one of us give you detention, comprehende?" Lily yells furiously, so furiously James looks to see if this is actually Lily Evans, or just some amazing carbon copy.

Harper blushes furiously but leaves the First Years alone, and James turns to Lily and says:

"Thanks – I think I'd have gone for him there."

Lily makes a noise of disgust and says:

"I did it because you are Head Boy and shouldn't be fighting – and anyway he _is_ nasty. Also, I did it because you stood up for me on the train but this by no means makes us friends – kapeesh?"

James nods sombrely as Lily walks off, to meet up with Vera and some other friends. As she does, James' heart goes in for the gymnastic Olympics because she is no longer his enemy, they're just not friends! Yet! As he waits for the last of the Prefects to get off the train, he thinks back to when he saw his friends (only Sirius, Peter as he's Head Boy and Remus is in the Prefect cabin).

"Prongs is looking extremely happy – could this be to do with a certain lady who now spends a large proportion of her time with him?" Sirius teases James, who turns a funny colour – on the way down to their usual compartment, James managed to sort himself out and hide the stress and pain he felt when Summer was mentioned earlier.

"Oooh yeah, definitely, I can guarantee, within the next 2 years she will be Mrs James Potter!" James laughs, getting cocky with his friends.

"Cocky man aren't we?" Sirius says, laughing so hard he falls off his seat.

And so it continued for another half an hour before James realised that he had to go back to let Lily go and see Vera – he was nothing but a gentleman with the length of time he took: he was sat in the compartment for over an hour before Lily returned.

With a jolt, James realises that Lily is shoving him and shouting to get his attention.

"POTTER! We have to go and take the First Years upto the castle because Hagrid, is _on Order business," _she says, whispering the last bit.

"Ok, Lils, lets go be Hagrid!" James teases, ruffling her hair and ignoring the glare he received in return.

"Alright kids, listen up, we are your Head Boy and Girl and due to unforeseen circumstances, Hagrid who would normally have taken you to be sorted is unavailable to we have stepped in," Lily shouts so that all the First Years could hear her.

"So the walk to the lake commences!" James says, bowing to Lily in a funny fashion that makes all the First Years giggle, turning Lily's face the same colour as her hair.

"Funny guy aren't you Potter?" she whispers to him as they lead the way to the boats that they themselves had used 6 years ago on their first visit to the castle.

"Right then, I want you to get into fours, then choose a boat and climb in!" Lily ordered, watching the children scramble to form groups then get into the boats.

_Great,_ she thinks, _I have the pleasure of sharing a boat with dear Potter, who's being as obnoxious as ever now we're back… unless it's just a show for the First years, to show who's in charge? _She adds this last bit on, when she realises that she doesn't really believe that he's the same Potter who kissed her last year.

Soon, the sorting is over, the feast finished, and the Heads prepare to see all the pupils in all the houses to their dorms (maybe not Slytherin because the Prefects would see to that…. Never had the Heads in all James and Lily's time at Hogwarts gone down to the dungeons with the Slytherins).

_Probably wouldn't come back alive,_ James thinks, as he decides not to go to Slytherin.

"So Miss Evans, where would you like to go first on our tour around the castle?" James asks in a mock posh voice – even though he is from the richest family in the whole wizarding world: he has no idea how they are, just that when he was reading (yes reading) when he was younger, that the Potter's were the family with the most gold and family heirlooms of prosperity.

"Potter, I say we go around all the floors in chronological order," Lily replies, sniffing slightly at the fact that she has to go on her first official Head Girl business with _Potter_ – she may have the _slightest_ of feelings for him, but even they don't make her want to share this with him.

They set off and Professor Dumbledore watches them leave.

"Albus, don't you think that they will kill each other?" Minerva McGonagall asks him worriedly.

"No Minerva I do not. They have both grown over the summer – James especially – and I think that their individual strengths will add together to form a powerful bond: the best protection from Voldemort we can have is our students and these two together – well they are capable of stopping him by themselves, if only Lily will stop pretending she hates him!" Albus replies, and Minerva looks shocked to find that the 'I hate Potter' show Lily put on was actually just a façade.

On their tour, Lily and James begin talking.

**Will their conversation be just an argument or will it be meaningful and deep? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review.**

**Also, how do you get those lines in your writing that separates the story from the intro and this bit?**

**Vicky xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap of Chapter 3**

"Albus, don't you think that they will kill each other?" Minerva McGonagall asks him worriedly.

"No Minerva I do not. They have both grown over the summer – James especially – and I think that their individual strengths will add together to form a powerful bond: the best protection from Voldemort we can have is our students and these two together – well they are capable of stopping him by themselves, if only Lily will stop pretending she hates him!" Albus replies, and Minerva looks shocked to find that the 'I hate Potter' show Lily put on was actually just a façade.

On their tour, Lily and James begin talking.

**Chapter 4**

"So what _were _you doing in the holidays then?" Lily presses James, after they've made their way through the cursory topics: what they're studying this year, whether they'll get on well, what they want to get in the NEWTs – everything to do with school. Lily had tried to get onto the topic several times in a roundabout way, but every time she did, James closed up like an oyster with it's pearl so she decided to ask it bluntly.

"Nothing really, chilled, played Quidditch, hung out with Sirius – you know that he moved in with us because his parents kicked him out?" James replies, avoiding the subject matter that Lily so desperately wants to know – she has never waited this long to find something out: she would always go to the library at break, lunch or after school. Sometimes she even woke up in the night wondering something so she snuck out of the dorm, performed a disillusionment charm and went to the library to find it out (yes, even perfect Lily Evans sneaks out after hours, even if it _is_ to go to the library!).

"Yeah, I heard – aren't they staunch Slytherins and he's the first non-Slytherin in a century, besides his aunt Andromeda?" Lily asks, to which James nods sombrely – the case of his friends parents and pretty much entire family, are not a joking or laughing matter in his opinion.

"Yeah, they practically disowned him from First Year, just because he was in Gryffindor: they would have just about survived with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff (but Hufflepuff would be the worst option of the three) but Gryffindor is the only house that they completely hate. That's the reason that they love Regulus: he's in Slytherin!" James explains and Lily is shocked that parents can have this attitude towards the houses.

"It was hilarious at the beginning of the summer when Sirius was kicked out; I went over to his house to help him Apparate over all his stuff and his room! Every other room was all silver and green – ie minging – but Sirius' room! There were scarves and banners in gold and red everywhere – stuck on with Permanent Sticking Charms – and posters of the bike he's going to get: he's making it so it can fly. Moreover, there were photos – I mean how don't they _move_ – of Muggle models, well-" James goes onto say but stops at the end: he doesn't think that Lily will share his opinion on the bikini models.

_Wow he knows the word 'moreover', _Lily thinks, _he really __**is**_ _cleverer than I thought but __he still won't tell me what happened!_

"Yeah, good self control there Potter, glad you managed it finally: it's taken you 17 years to manage it!" Lily says in a slightly jokey manner that makes James breathe a sigh of relief that she isn't taking what he said in the wrong way.

"Yeah well, I've done it for you sweetie – now what else shall we talk about?" James says and Lily jumps in with:

"Summer" to which he replies "no"

This response _really_ annoys Lily, especially after the promise, well she's not sure if he promised in such terms but anyway…

"James for gods sake, you _said_ you would tell me what happened on our rounds – now look, we are on patrol and you are avoiding the subject at all costs!" Lily cries, sick of the constant evasion, and the pretty much imperative command makes James' face go white, and all his strength is sapped. He has to sit down, and he leans against the stone wall on the 2nd floor, near Charms, breathing deeply to be able to get over the memory of the summer.

Lily sits next to him, close enough so they're not 'enemies' but far enough away so that he won't get the wrong impression.

"James, it's alright – you can tell me, I won't tell anyone, I promise," Lily says softly, truth and honour ringing in every word of the promise she makes.

James nods slowly and begins to talk about the awful night of August 12th 1977…..

**Sorry that this chapter is short – I wanted to get the events in on their own chapter so that they could have a lot on analysis and such: hope you enjoy the next one… I've just realised that nothing happens in this chapter!**

**Vicky xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap of Chapter 4:**

"James for gods sake, you _said_ you would tell me what happened on our rounds – now look, we are on patrol and you are avoiding the subject at all costs!" Lily cries, sick of the constant evasion, and the pretty much imperative command makes James' face go white, and all his strength is sapped. He has to sit down, and he leans against the stone wall on the 2nd floor, near Charms, breathing deeply to be able to get over the memory of the summer.

Lily sits next to him, close enough so they're not 'enemies' but far enough away so that he won't get the wrong impression.

"James, it's alright – you can tell me, I won't tell anyone, I promise," Lily says softly, truth and honour ringing in every word of the promise she makes.

James nods slowly and begins to talk about the awful night of August 12th 1977…..

**Chapter 5**

"On that night, it was my mother's birthday. The entire family were there, along with me – Sirius was away with Remus and Peter camping; I was meant to go but I was needed at the party… the Marauders tried to not go but I told them they had to, or they'd wake up as slugs," James begins, snorting at threat he gave his friends, Lily joining in and for a moment they forgot the story and Lily just snorts at the image in her head of Peter being threatened by his friend – hilarious!

Then things get serious again as James restarts his story; at the tone of his voice, Lily knows that the story does not have a happy middle, or ending.

"So we were at the Summer house – we don't normally go there, even in summer – no idea why it's called the Summer House but we do – with my entire family: both nuclear and extended: we had people there who I barely know but are relations, that's how big the party was." James explains about the no-expenses-spared bash.

"We were eating – there was a huge buffet line: god I love our House Elves, they are _such_ good cooks!" he continues, and Lily gasps at the mention of more than one house elf

_Wow, they're richer than I thought – multiple house-elves and Summer houses barely used,_ Lily thinks, awestruck at the wealth of her classmate, yet he never mentions it to anyone.

"I sat with my mum and dad, with my grandparents, at this huge circular table in the centre of the lawn, this random band playing nearby, when from the back door to the house comes a procession of, of black cloaked figures…. Wearing Death Eater masks," he swallows at the memory of this horrific night. Lily _almost_ leans over and gives him a hug, until she remembers who she is sat with and what he would think it meant.

"They began shooting hexes at us, killing instantly most of the people in front of us, closest to the house, because they didn't have the time to get their wands out before it was too late. We all had ours on the table because dad and granddad had always made sure that we had the means to protect ourselves out instantly. They were worriers, but I was glad that they were. Without that, I doubt that we would have had the advantage over them that we did: being alive; head of the army of people behind us – also Dad got message to Dumbledore and the Order to come and help which they did in less than 2 minutes – the knowledge that they were there, and also the way we could attack instantly." James begins the reason as to why he became Head Boy and the fight between the Light and Dark wizards.

"We shot jinxes, hexes, curses – every defensive and offensive spell we knew – and we knocked about 10 of the 50 (plus) strong Death Eater squadron. We then started going down like flies: strong, fierce fighters were falling to them. The Order and Dumbledore arrived then, and we began to fight back strongly. But they kept advancing, and soon they reached us. I, I went into hand-to-hand combat with 3 Death Eaters (it was so fun, kicking Death Eater butt) and defeated them all – knocking them unconscious and binding them but, revealing their identities but they were only lowly newcomers, yet Dumbledore was watching, fighting alongside me,– but then, then they caught my grandparents." James swallows at the shock of the strongest people of their age being captured.

"What happened next?" Lily asks tentatively, almost scared to know.

"Erm, I ran over there and began fighting the Death Eater holding them: they had their hand pulling my Gran's hair and their wand to her throat till I yelled and shot a curse at them to make them drop her – which they did. Unfortunately, they then transfigured their wand into a knife and stabbed my Granddad in the heart: my Gran screamed, and I shot a hex straight into the head of the Death Eater who killed him." James wiped his eye at the memory of his Granddad's death.

"James that's _awful_," Lily consoles, but James waves her off, and says:

"That's not everything. I can't remember much, but that for about another hour I hexed and cursed Death Eaters a-plenty: this was the biggest capture we've managed in the entire war, I saved many members of my family, and half the Order (and that is no joke) and caught loads of the Death Eaters. It must have been the best I've ever done: yet I still tried not to kill, only incapacitate, yet some I _had _to. I didn't enjoy it, not one bit, but it was either them or me: I fought and fought well, until I came face to face with the Lestranges. I fought them both, everybody else keeping out of the way: Bellatrix is known to be able to kill other people nearby, not just the people she is duelling. Anyway, I transfigured the food to attack them, transfigured everything nearby: I saw Dumbledore watching me fight, ready to come over at anytime, yet still duelling, and… helping. Just knowing Dumbledore was nearby gave me the strength to do it: I transfigured a table into a fly and sent it near to Rodolphus. Then I changed it into a corset and wrapped it around him: he was trapped, really funny. I grew a little more confident now he couldn't move, giving Bellatrix a little more rope to hang herself with: _urgh_ I was so close!" James says, getting angry by the end – Lily guesses that he almost destroyed the Lestranges, but is now beating himself up about it.

"I fought and fought, straying a little from Bellatrix, and saving my cousin, but then I saw my Mother being killed by this hooded Death Eater, but I _know_ it was Lucius Malfoy: I recognised that way he used his wand and what he transfigured it into, but the damn Auror office doesn't believe me! Anyway, I, I was pretty distraught at Mum's murder and the anger made me sloppy: she shot this curse at me, one I've never heard of. I deflected it and it blew the table up into smithereens: I knew it was dangerous so I dodged and weaved… but then I didn't avoid it. I had my shield up, full strength of course, and she shot the curse at me. It blew through the shield, but it was weakened greatly: yet it still blew a huge hole in my stomach. I collapsed… and Dumbledore came over to me, conjured up a stretcher then Apparated me to St Mungos. I was there the next 2 weeks, then only left to go to Diagon Alley and play Quidditch with Remus, Sirius and Peter. I got better, much better, but the memory of losing my Grandparents (someone else killed Gran) my Mum and almost 85% of the family haunted me. Still haunts me to be honest." James says, Lily gasping all the way through, especially at the mention of the killer curse that James barely survived.

_He really played down his injury, but it must have been awful: what an awful thing to have occurred to him and his family. That must be a horrible memory: no family left and the constant reminder of the event every time he sees his dad. But also to be so close to destroying the Lestranges and then failing, must be even worse: especially to his ego, _Lily thinks, so sorry for the Potter family.

"James I am really sorry, I wouldn't have pushed you if I knew, I'm really really sorry. Are you any better now? I mean than before…and did; did Dumbledore carry on your fight?" Lily asks.

"Yeah he did; he almost got rid of the Lestranges until they Disapparated. See that's the thing, _how_ did they get through all the wards we had up against them? I mean seriously, we put the strongest on but still, I have _no _idea how they did but… yeah I'm better. I _try _to act like nothing has happened, like I'm the same James Potter as last year, but think I've had to mature: I'm not the same prankster as I was, I still want to prank but I think that the fight against Voldemort is more important: I'd prefer to learn all I can in this last year is what I need to do! Yet, I am so glad that my friends weren't there, otherwise I may have lost them and if I wasn't there, most of those people I saved, if not _all_, would have died." James says and Lily is shocked at the level of maturity James has achieved in the holidays.

_It's like he __**wants **__to learn now: to save himself, but also the rest of the world against Voldemort. He has became less self-obsessed and more about the people of the world: on the train when I saw him, there were plenty of opportunities for him to hex people, but I guess the experience must have made him less carefree to hex._(Lily's thoughts)

"But that must be the reason why Dumbledore chose me, the way that I saved people and fought to the death almost. So Lily there's your answer, why you're stuck with me this year, so lets get on with the rounds," James says abruptly, which confuses Lily (_he's never been like this with me before) _but she gets up with him and they walk on with their rounds, Lily thinking about the events of the summer, the events that none of the world seemed to have been told about; thinking _what if_ about James and the summer; deciding that she needed to get to know him before she could properly judge him.

**What do you think of this chapter? Is it ok, I mean this chapter's events never occurred in the book saga yet I decided to make it happen so that the acceptance of James by Lily could begin.**

**Review please!**

**Vicky xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**End of chapter 5:**

"But that must be the reason why Dumbledore chose me, the way that I saved people and fought to the death almost. So Lily there's your answer, why you're stuck with me this year, so lets get on with the rounds," James says abruptly, which confuses Lily (_he's never been like this with me before) _but she gets up with him and they walk on with their rounds, Lily thinking about the events of the summer, the events that none of the world seemed to have been told about; thinking _what if_ about James and the summer; deciding that she needed to get to know him before she could properly judge him.

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks a lot to everyone who has read and reviewed this story; as well as those who have subscribed or favourite storied it! **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**A/n when Lily and James are thinking, the parts in italics (not just in middle of normal font) is Lily whereas the bold is James.**

Days pass and Lily is trying to get to know James to be able to give him a fair judgement. She seems to be getting confused with what she knew about him and what he is like now: he is so different.

_Is everything I have ever thought about him a lie?_ She thinks. _Is every presumption about him I have ever thought of just a… presumption? No truth at all (or very little) in them?_

She observes him over the first week and is shocked. Normally in class, James is all '_I'm so that, everybody look at me, Mr Prankster'_, still clever but shouting out, playing a lot of pranks, insulting all the Slytherins and hexing them. But this week?

He's been sitting in class with his 'Maurauders', laughing and joking with them, but not irritating (or in some people's opinion, entertaining) the class – almost like he was invisible. He answered all the questions the teachers asked him correctly, completed all the homework on time and – quelle surprise – didn't insult a single Slytherin.

_Maybe it's because their parents or just other ex-Slytherins who are now Death Eaters attacked his family so he doesn't want anything to do with them._

But the funny thing: he didn't hex Snape once. He had plenty of opportunities to: insults off Snape, chances in the corridor, but not once did he stoop to Snape's level.

_He really has matured!_

So Lily now thinks that James could be more than just a pretty face – and she does think that he has a handsome face – a character of surprise, having a soul deeper than just hexing people.

But has he really changed?

Sure he has matured after the awful summer, sure he works more because he wants to defeat the Death Eaters and Voldemort, and sure he doesn't prank as much as normal but is it just a show? A show to show Lily how he can be the guy for her?

**I want to show her how much I can be the guy for her: she's not going to accept me as I was, so I need to show her how I've matured. But I think the thing that has shown how I can be for her is the whole 'I don't hex Snape thing'.**

"Prongs, how long has it been since you hexed Snivilleus?" Sirius asks him with a completely cheesy grin, as they sit at the back of the classroom in transfiguration: James staring at Lily's back – she turns around every now and then which makes James' heart jump every time she does.

"Erm it's been about, (he looks at his watch) 2 and a half hours?" James replies with a smirk, making Remus look up confused.

"James I thought you hadn't hexed him all week – for Operation Get Lily?" he asks, confused.

"Well, I haven't hexed him _in front_ of her – in fact with no way that she can see me. Moreover, the way that she doesn't like him anymore, means that there is no way that he can snitch on me. So win win situation: I hex him, still get the girl!" James replies, grinning even wider, the Marauders looking on impressed.

"Brainy boy!" Sirius says, completely bemused with his best friend and his plan: and who can say that James Potter isn't clever?

"So what are you doing in Hogsmeade next weekend?" Lily asks James in an offhand manner on their patrol around the school: James always thought it would be boring just walking around, but it means he can check out some of the secret hiding places or cool, secluded classrooms there are that they can go to under his Invisibility Cloak.

**Maybe she **_**has**_** fallen for me, maybe she's going to ask me out…**

"Nothing Lils, wanna come with?" he asks in a jokey manner, trying to disguise his wish for the answer to be yes.

"As much fun as that sounds, when you were in detention the other day, Professor Dumbledore asked to speak to me. He said that he wants us to put on patrols around Hogsmeade, along with the Order of the Phoenix because he thinks that this could be a recruitment opportunity for the Death Eaters, so we need to be vigilant. So yes you can spend the whole day with me, but in a work capacity!" Lily tells him, and his heart slumps – **whole day of Head Boy duties, whoop – no firewhiskey for me then!** Until he hears her say that they will be together for the whole day, which makes him want to party.

"Potter, this _isn't_ a date, it's business, so don't get your hopes up but I _may_ let you buy me a coffee," she tells him, winking as they head back to the tower to get on with the eons of homework Professor McGonagall set them, together because, as much as she hated to admit it, James was actually the best, hands down, in the year at Transfiguration there's no denying it.

In Professor Dumbledore's office, he and Minerva McGonagall sit, anxiously debating the level of risk about Death Eaters in Hogsmeade and whether the trip can go ahead.

"Albus, we _know_ that some day Lucius Malfoy – Death Eater but the Ministry _still_ won't acknowledge it – and the other recruiting cronies are going to come and try and get some of our students. Well, from our new intelligence what Frank and Alice discovered the other week, I think it is _foolish_ to allow the trip to Hogsmeade to continue!" Minerva argues to Albus.

"My dear Minerva, I know you are right, there is a risk about going to Hogsmeade but that risk _will not go away_! They are as likely to be there the week after or the trip after that: we cannot deny the students their right, just because we _think_ Death Eaters are there. And if they _are _there, the entire Order, along with Mr Potter and Miss Evans – the two strongest fighters in the school – will fight them off; and if I presume correctly, Mr Lupin and Mr Black will join in because not only are they excellent fighters, if they see their 'comrade-in-arms' so to speak, in danger, they will not hesitate. And that's not to mention the rest of the excellent fighters and so on we have here. Minerva, I understand your concern but we must allow them this treat, or it will make the Dark Arts more appealing. And that is something I _refuse _to allow to happen in my school, whilst I am Headmaster. Perhaps the next time there is a threat Minerva, ok?" he says, infuriating Minerva so much she storms out of the office leaving Albus alone. He places his head in his hands before studying some plans he had drawn up to fight Voldemort, and looked at the top on, ringed in red for it's importance.

'Bring together James and Lily'

**What do you think? Review please.**

**Bit of a divulge off at the end in a way but I want to make sure you remember that there is a war on, and the planning that goes into making sure a little trip to Hogsmeade goes well – will it? Find out in the next chapter! Haha lol**

**Vicky xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap of Chapter 6:**

"So what are you doing in Hogsmeade next weekend?" Lily asks James in an offhand manner on their patrol around the school: James always thought it would be boring just walking around, but it means he can check out some of the secret hiding places or cool, secluded classrooms there are that they can go to under his Invisibility Cloak.

"Nothing Lils, wanna come with?" he asks in a jokey manner, trying to disguise his wish for the answer to be yes.

"As much fun as that sounds, when you were in detention the other day, Professor Dumbledore asked to speak to me. He said that he wants us to put on patrols around Hogsmeade, along with the Order of the Phoenix because he thinks that this could be a recruitment opportunity for the Death Eaters, so we need to be vigilant. So yes you can spend the whole day with me, but in a work capacity!" Lily tells him.

"Potter, this _isn't_ a date, it's business, so don't get your hopes up but I _may_ let you buy me a coffee,"

**Chapter 7**

**Don't forget – **_all italics Lily's thoughts_**, bold is James' thoughts.**

**Please review; going on holiday tomorrow so it's my final update before 17 of r&r!**

And the morning approaches that which James and Lily would be patrolling Hogsmeade along with the 'resistance' – aka the Order – and Lily is nervous; she isn't sure any more as to whether or not she hates James – all the patrols, the heart-to-hearts, the way he told her the huge secret, they are weakening her resolve.

_Somehow he is twisting my thoughts – I think… no I __**can't **__be!_

She may be falling for him.

Lily gets up earlier than she would have normally – well gets up implies willingness: Vera blew a horn in her ear to startle her awake, just so that she could choose the outfit Lily will wear today.

"Vera, why did you _do_ that?" Lily asks crabbily – she doesn't like getting up.

"Because silly, you've got to look super awesome for your 'date' with James; yes, yes, I _know_ you don't think it is, but you have to agree you do look pretty awesome together, with his height and black hair and the way you go up to his shoulder and your shocking red hair. OW!" Vera replies, screaming (and almost waking up the others in their dorm) as Lily nips her – hard – for her comments about her and James.

Lily, grudgingly, gets up and tries on outfit after outfit, only for Vera to say no, no, no, to every single one: nearly all of Lily's trunk was instantly dismissed as being too 'safe and sensible' – Vera's trunk brings out hundreds of outfits. Finally (after 2 hours) she was finally given the nod by Vera – skinny black jeans, with a pink rhinestone vest, stylish fashion waistcoat (in a silvery metallic colour) and a black and white trench coat for warmth. Shoes are trainers in a pinkish colour – Lily charmed them to change their colour – which are stylish yet practical for patrols and incase of Death Eater attack perfect for running. Her hair is styled into soft curls, make up minimal – only mascara in thick fringes to bring out the emerald green in her eyes, and slight amounts of pink shiny lipgloss to make her lips look plumper.

"W-O-W," Vera spells out as she looks at the beauty queen her friend has turned into, "If I was a guy, I'd defiantly sleep with you!"

Lily bats at her friends arm, blushes deeply at her friends comment before smiling at the irony in the comment.

"Very funny, now shall we go and get some breakfast? I said I'd meet James in the Great Hall after breakfast," Lily says, grabbing her bag that she conjured up – long strap on a plain yellow square bag, just big enough to fit her purse and wand in – as well as the tube of lipgloss!

"Ooooh, are we on first name terms now, _Lily_?" Vera laughs, linking arms with her best friend as they walk out of the dorm, in which their three roommates – Mary, Lucy and Beth – are all still asleep!

In the boys dorm, James is pulling on his blue (dark) jeans, plain black tee – that Sirius (in a joking manner last time he got drunk on illegal Firewhiskey – when he was still 16 last year) said showed off all his muscles he got training for Quidditch non-stop – trainers then brushes his hair. No matter _how_ much he brushes it, he still can't get it to flatten at the back - he never has, and probably never will. Then, he stuffs his wand in his jacket pocket – khaki and fabric - and walks out of the dorm to catcalls from his friends.

In the Great Hall, he sits here, staring at his bacon sandwich that he just can't stomach – **what will today be like? Is today the day that my Mrs Lily Potter plan comes into a major piece?** – waiting for Lily to come up to him, for their patrol.

"Hello James," Lily says, and he starts – he hadn't been expecting her for ages; he got up major early because of his nerves – why is _she_ up so early? Not like she has any nerves is it?

"Lily," he replies slightly stiffly down to nerves and she looks surprised – _he's never spoken to me like this before – maybe he is nervous. Like me – _at the tone but then she sits next to him.

"So are you ready?"

"Yeah I am" he replies and gets up – he then hands her out of the bench, before walking down to the main doors – he holds it open _– guess that is down to his posh upbringing; Mummy taught him to be a gentleman – _for her and she smiles at the gesture.

They walk up the path towards Hogsmeade wondering…

**Sorry about this chapter – is it ok? (I'm not entirely sure about it) – I'm on holiday till the 5****th**** September so no updates till then I don't think!**

**Please review**

**Vicky xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long update wait thingy, I have been on holiday and restarting school and everything soooo….**

**Recap of chapter 7:**

_Somehow he is twisting my thoughts – I think… no I __**can't **__be!_

She may be falling for him.

"Very funny, now shall we go and get some breakfast? I said I'd meet James in the Great Hall after breakfast," Lily says, grabbing her bag that she conjured up – long strap on a plain yellow square bag, just big enough to fit her purse and wand in – as well as the tube of lipgloss!

"Lily," he replies slightly stiffly down to nerves and she looks surprised – _he's never spoken to me like this before – maybe he is nervous. Like me – _at the tone but then she sits next to him.

"So are you ready?"

"Yeah I am" he replies and gets up – he then hands her out of the bench, before walking down to the main doors – he holds it open _– guess that is down to his posh upbringing; Mummy taught him to be a gentleman – _for her and she smiles at the gesture.

They walk up the path towards Hogsmeade wondering…

**Chapter 8:**

"So…" James begins before tailing off as he doesn't know what to talk about.

"Yeah, so. Soooo, erm, how _are_ you? I mean after everything this Summer – I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything but you must be struggling a bit," Lily asks him, feeling a little embarrassed at asking this – it's the only thing she could think of on the spot.

_I had that list of subjects that I would talk about memorised backwards – I don't know how I forgot about it!_

"Well yeah, it was always going to be hard, losing Mum, my gran and granddad as well as all the others but, I don't know, I spent so long in St Mungos, then in hiding from everyone but Remus, Sirius and Peter because I couldn't cope with anything. But then coming back to school, and spending all this time with you – even though you can't stand my guts – has really helped heal the rift in my heart that was caused then. Some days are worse than others, and I really feel the pain – can barely cover it to be honest – but those days are getting less frequent and more bearable. So yeah, to answer your question, I _am_ struggling but not as much as I'd have thought," he replies and Lily looks incredibly thoughtful at his answer – _he is so much more intellectual and in touch with his feelings than I thought – it really __**is**__ just an act of bravado – mostly!_

"James, I don't hate your guts; this year you have proven that you aren't as big headed as I thought – you haven't even hexed anyone that I've seen, you are more mature and you haven't skirted on any of your duties – I think I _may_ be beginning to like you!" she replies, which lifts James' spirits right up.

**I may be in for a chance today – but don't push it Jamesy boy, don't do anything to that comment.**

"Thanks Lily, that means a lot to me. I know, (he takes a deep breath) I know you don't feel the same way towards me as I do to you, but… anyway, shall we move on? What happened for you over the summer?" James replies, for uno momento being in sketchy waters, but then rescuing himself – just – and moves the subject to Lily, so that she can talk for a while, rather than it just being all about him, him, him.

"Well, I just chilled out with my parents for a lot of the time – I tried to be with Petunia – my sister – but then she has started dating this absolute _retard_ called Vernon Dursley – very overweight, no neck and a complete prick. I have absolutely no idea _why_ Tuney would go for anyone as ugly, self conceited, and awful as him but she has and in my Mum's last letter, she said that he asked my Dad for her hand in marriage – he couldn't exactly say no so sometime soon no-neck is going to propose and make her a Dursley. So it was awesome besides for that," Lily vents off to James, who smiles – **at least some people have normal holidays and worries.**

"That's like awful – well lets just think, we can take the piss out of him on patrol, right? Which reminds me, we ought to walk around a bit and try and bump into some Order members, just to check on the situation," James suggests – in a manner that makes Lily think the way he has phrased it is to try and make it sound like an option but it's not really, but she has to agree with it.

For a while they walk in silence, just watching the students enjoying themselves (some in their year group – or just Gryffindors – doing a double take when they see the pair together before remembering about their shared duties) and keeping a sharp eye out for disturbances in the ground that could signify Death Eater action. For almost an hour they search before they bump into Mad Eye Moody – everyone calls him that, even the adults – who nods at them before saying:

"Potter, Evans – you see anything yet?" – he's business first, pleasantrys later.

"No sir we haven't, there is nothing along this side of Hogsmeade – have you found anything out of the ordinary?" James replies, completely polite with not a hint of sarcasm – after all, these are bad, dangerous times and recruitment of students to Death Eaters is the one thing Dumbledore is scared of the most.

"No there is nothing along here – we aren't giving up – I think there is some action going on here, we just need to find it. Tell you what, you two go have a drink, go to Honeydukes then come back here in about an hour and I'll tell you where I want you. That alright? Oh, and bring me some fizzing wheezebees back please, I have a strong affection with them!" Mad Eye continues, asking them whether or not they want to do it but not giving them a chance to answer – not that they would have declined or anything.

James and Lily walk back to the village and settle in the warmth of the pub, crammed full of students. They see Vera and Sirius sat together and smile but don't go over – they're snogging and that would be a bit awkward: especially for Lily!

_I don't know if I can do this._

**I can't hold my feelings in much longer.**

They drink their Butterbeer and then go to the sweetshop, which is slightly emptier than they anticipated: maybe people have moved on in the crisp atmosphere and are taking advantage of the weather. Anyway, they each buy a ton of sweets for their next leg of patrol – and for back at school – as well as Mad Eye's, and they arrive back at the meeting point 5 minutes early.

Mad Eye is already there and says:

"Good, you are early – that's what makes good Aurors and good people, being early. Potter, I understand that you wish to be an Auror? Well, I think that you have my acceptance of you, if you meet the N.E.W.T requirements."

James is speechless – _first time in my life that I have seen James Potter speechless – _before managing to splutter out:

"thank you sir, thank you so much. I won't let you down – I promise!"

Mad Eye actually barks a laugh before saying:

"You haven't got the job yet son. Anyway, today the rest of the Order have Hogsmeade and the rest of the land covered. I want you two – and believe me, with what's in there I wouldn't entrust this job to anyone else, even some of my Junior Aurors, not that I mean that you are invaluable, no no, just very strong people – to go into the Forbidden Forest. Not far in mind, just about 10/15 minutes in, walk along a bit and see if any disturbances. If there is anything, send a Patronus – I trust Dumbledore taught you two how to send messages like this (they both nod, he taught them on the 2nd day back) – to me, go a little further – not much mind – towards and try and id some of them. If it's too dangerous, just get away _fast_. Do you understand?"

They agree, then walk back towards the school – still keeping an eye out for any disturbances.

The Heads are going into the forest. Just what horrors (if any) would they face?

**What do you think of this new chapter? Took a while to write and I think it's pretty good considering I haven't written for 3 weeks!**

**Please review**

**Vicky xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Feeling upset because all my natives in the UK don't read my stories, only you cool Americans. ****come on England do me proud… unlike in the World Cup.**

**

* * *

**

**Reacp of chapter 8:**

Mad Eye is already there and says:

I want you two to go into the Forbidden Forest.

Potter, I understand that you wish to be an Auror? Well, I think that you have my acceptance of you, if you meet the N.E.W.T requirements."

The Heads are going into the forest. Just what horrors (if any) would they face?

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Don't forget: **_this is Lily's thoughts, _**whereas this is James' :)**

James and Lily creep towards the cover of the Forest trees, where, as soon as you go under everything changes from the bright sunlit colours to dark and gloomy: nice!

Along the outside of the forest, there are distinct marks along a few places that outghn't to be there so they move towards the first one.

"It could just be the gamekeeper's path – you know, when he goes to check on everything," Lily timidly says and James smiles before saying:

"Lily we have to check it out though: probably is just old Ogg but anyway. Actually, Ogg doesn't normally go into this thicker part of the forest: there can be - I mean, I've heard there are dangerous animals in there." He almost slips up and mentions the fact that he, Sirius and Peter are Animagi and Remus Lupin is a werewolf, but he catches himself just before he lets slip.

"James – what are you not telling me?" Lily inquires, as sharp as a shrew when she notices (well it wasn't exactly small) James' mess up.

"Nothing Lily – it's nothing for you to be concerned about… maybe another time," he replies, and gestures towards the forest and the reminder of their task. Lily heaves a shudder, and saves the information about what's in here for a later date.

She also makes a firey cross on the ground, so that if Mad-Eye has to come, he has a bearing to get into the forest.

James holds a large branch out of the way for Lily to go through into the forest and she smiles at the gesture – _he really is a gentleman –_before he enters the forest, grimaces at the lack of light so casts "Lumos" to see a path distinctly cut through the overgrowth of grass, brambles, weeds – everything that you don't want in your garden.

Lily begins to speak but James silences her with a finger to his lips, and she draws her wand (slightly late, she now realises) and lights the tip of hers as well to give extra security that she can see.

Slowly, carefully, they pick their way through the tangled web of trees, following the path but also looking around them for any signs. They walk for about 10 minutes, in as much of a straight path as possible so it is easier for them to find their way out.

They stop still for a moment and look all around. James whispers (when they see nothing):

"I think this is a dead end route, let's go back."

Lily almost agrees, but then they hear the tell tale signs of people in a clearing up ahead: twigs breaking under feet, and the slithering of cloaks along the falling leaves. James makes to go straight there, but Lily pulls him back and says:

"We need to contact Mad-Eye! And if you go there without a Disillusionment charm on, you are _complete_ dead meat, not just the partial amount you are when you are cloaked."

He nods and says:

"Well I'll leave the message to you… actually we ought to both do it together. And I have a little secret that I may share with you."

So Lily and James clasp hands like Dumbledore explained they had to, to both send the patronus, and say together:

"Hi, we are in the forest – it's the first disruption you see, with the cross in the ground. We hear voices so we are just going to check it out but there are **definitely** people in here."

They both flick their wands, and the noncommittal shape (neither of them have the same patronus so it went in the middle) flares into a horse before galloping off.

"Was that a… _horse_?" Lily asks, questioningly.

"Yes, when two people are joined together somehow, a patronus is formed for the pair as a cross between both their individual Patronuses; or as close as they can get obviously," James explains, and Lily looks both befuzzled because she doesn't know what it is – and has never heard of it - and annoyed that she didn't know it.

"It was in one of the books I got back in third year: my Mum and Dad got me a library for Christmas," he explains further, and Lily feels weak at the knees: _he has his own library and actually reads outside of school – is he doing everything to ensure I fall in love with him?_

"You look surprised: is that at I have my own 4000 book library – which I have read about 3000 books of – or the fact that I know something you don't?" he teases her lightly (and quietly).

"Both I guess: I, well this whole thing about the Patronus lets just sort it out later with Dumbledore, as to why it happened, right?" Lily answers: **I know why it's happened but you just won't believe me if I say it.**

James nods, and then from his jacket pocket pulls out his Invisibility Cloak.

"This is my secret. I inherited it from Dad when I first came to Hogwarts and it's basically let me sneak absolutely anywhere. You basically throw it over yourself (he throws it over both of them) and now nobody can see or hear you unless you uncover yourself. It's simple really."

Lily is gobsmacked at the fact that James Potter has an Invisibility Cloak:

"aren't they really rare?"

"Yeah but we've had this in the family since the Peverells – before that, according to the legend, it was Death's… anyway are we standing here or going to investigate?"

So they walk on, facing horror in their path….

* * *

**Nothing really happens in this chapter but you can get over that can't you, with the quality of the writing :D maybe have the next chapter up after I do "Is there something here"**

**Review **

**Vicky xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Recap of chapter 9:**

Then they hear the tell tale signs of people in a clearing up ahead: twigs breaking under feet, and the slithering of cloaks along the falling leaves. James makes to go straight there, but Lily pulls him back and says:

"We need to contact Mad-Eye!

"We hear voices so we are just going to check it out but there are **definitely** people in here."

"You look surprised: is that at I have my own 4000 book library – which I have read about 3000 books of – or the fact that I know something you don't?" he teases her lightly (and quietly).

So they walk on, facing horror in their path….

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Here's the big chapter (I think), hope you all enjoy it!**

"James, _be quiet_!" Lily hisses at him, when James' heavy breathing annoys her.

"Oh sorry, Miss Perfect – just because I am practising spells under my breath, as well as gathering materials around the site of the Death Eaters so we have a little advantage," he snarls back – the worst he has ever spoken to her which shocks her into guilt: he's preparing for this when all she has done is get her wand out.

So, she begins charming herself, then James and says:

"I've given you extra strength, speed, courage and general fitness. I've also just brought your broom (cloaked so that only we can see it) into the clearing for a speedy get away," she explains: for herself, she gave logic, speed, courage and maximising brain speed so she can perform multiple spells at once.

James nods, to show he understands her, and they grow ever nearer to the Death Eaters. They begin picking up the conversation:

"…Macnair, Nott, we have your confirmation through your fathers that at the next Inner Circle meeting you would be performing a joining ritual, to cleanse you from all that Dumbledore rubbish," someone is saying in a silky voice.

_Mr. Macnair and Nott are DEATH EATERS? _

**DUMBLEDORE RUBBISH? He's the absolute psycho, to think that **_**Dumbledore**_** is the problem – it's your boss!**

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, (thoughts: _Malfoy is a Death Eater? _**Malfoy is a Death Eater?**) we understand," they echo in unison.

James and Lily exchange panic stricken glances at the recruitment occurring in front of them: but then realise that there may only be Malfoy there.

_Then again, he was an exceptional wizard at school, before he has joined Voldemort: now he must be even stronger._

"What about you, Snape?" Malfoy asks, and Lily almost faints at the fact her ex-best friend is joining the Death Eaters.

_I knew he was upset when I left him, but he was already hanging with Macnair and the rest… there was nothing I could do – or was there?_

James, sensing her despair at Snape being here (to be honest, he was pretty shaken up about it himself, knowing how close Snape was to Lily) closes an arm (not his wand arm, he is still muttering charms to transfigure logs into leaves, then arranging them into circles around the Death Eaters – he's also doing tangents, incase of other Death Eaters) around her, and to his great surprise, she turns into him and _lets _him hold her!

"Sir, I will definitely be attending the next meeting and performing any ritual that gets the feeling of that ancient codger off my robes," Snape replies venomously ad Malfoy cracks a laugh at this.

"Well that is certainly promising: we need more people like you… Macnair, how are the rallys getting on?"

"Sir, we will not be able to grasp any of the Gryffindors – the courageous crap and also Dumbledore and McGonagall guard them too closely… apparently most of the people from this Order thing you mentioned last time come from Gryffindor. The same goes for the Ravenclaws; they are too happy with their position as Gryffindor sidekicks as they work together. We have tried Hufflepuff but they are just a bunch of cowards – but we will keep trying sir!" he adds on the end in a hurry, when Malfoy's face turns to a murderous stone.

"Good, well we ought to get going before the dratted Order find you here: you three leave now, and we shall wait for a while before leaving," Malfoy says curtly, and promptly the three students leave the forest, almost brushing past the still hugging (for comfort – _obviously_) couple, who move out of the way just in time.

"Mad-Eye ought to be here by now," Lily murmurs into James' chest and he nods:

"Maybe we ought to try and incapacitate him and whoever 'we' is for Mad-Eye?" he suggests and she nods feverishly.

"Yeah, maybe if we capture them, Sev will realise what a mistake he is making. You kno James, we haven't spoken in almost a year besides sly comments, and in a sense I don't miss him… but if I never speak to him again, that will be fine as long as he doesn't join _them_!"

"I know Lily, I know – lets go do everything we can to save our wizarding world – and it happens to be, Snape as well - now and hope Mad-Eye gets here in time to save your sweet ass," he jokes and she rolls her eyes: _back to normal… or just fearful for our lives?_

With a jolt, she realises that this is along the same lines of what happened in the summer – facing off Death Eaters, some of which may have been there when it happened and she only hopes he holds it together long enough.

**I hope she doesn't think I have gone back to beign like I was before, and that this year has been an act, because it hasn't. I just hope I live long enough to kiss her – with her permission…**

With a communal nod, they advance forwards into the unknown danger…

… and in the clearing see their targets: 4 Death Eaters – Malfoy, Rosier, Avery and Yaxley – two of the weaker, strong Death Eaters, if that makes sense; they're in the Inner Circle, but there are many Death Eaters stronger than them.

They are talking about gathering more students and Malfoy says:

"We definitely need that Potter. We let him live in summer because we were hoping that he would turn to us because Dumbledore didn't bother to help. Unfortunately, the damned Order turned up, and any chances we have of getting him have been greatly reduced since Dumbledore made him Head Boy with that Mudblood he so loves. We'll just have to target them again and again till they give in – she'd be an asset as well."

The others murmur in agreement.

Lily has to restrain James with the jibe against her heritage: he takes this very seriously, even though he is a pureblood: his philosophy = who cares about your heritage when it's what type of person you are that makes all the difference.

"You can take Yaxley and Rosier. Malfoy and Avery… they're mine," James hisses, remembering their faces from their attack on him this summer, as well as the comment by Malfoy just then. Lily nods in agreement and they prepare to attack the Death Eaters.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"NOW!" they echo in unison

And it looks extremely unimpressive: no cried out spells, oh no, the best students in the year aren't going to use _verbal_ spells, no they go for non-verbal and the element of complete surprise.

Four jets of light simultaneously emerge from the middle of nowhere, it seems, but actually from under the cloak that gives them a limited form of protection… for now. Malfoy loses a leg (unfortunately, reversible…only dark magic is irreversible) and is hopping around in agony, Avery is blind and confused. Lily hits Rosier with a Confundus Charm straight to the head, and simultaneously hits Yaxley with a stunner straight to the chest: may as well get rid of one of the opposition and even the numbers _slightly_.

"Who's there?" Rosier asks, the Confounding charm wearing off all too fast.

They then begin shooting spells back at James and Lily – well the direction the spells came from, given that the duo are still under the cloak- who thankfully have the cloak to protect them (spells deflected away); yet they still cast a shield charm each, just incase a spell comes at such a strength that it blasts the cloak out of the way.

"Come out children. Come out and _playy_!" Malfoy sneers, just as James sends the piles of leaves to encircle the Death Eaters, before transfiguring them back to their natural state of logs and moss, encircling them for a moment, whilst James and Lily separate: Lily runs behind a huge tree whereas James stays there, waiting, waiting, waiting… then

BOOOM!

An avalanche of wood chips rains down on the forest and the three Death Eaters emerge, mutinously angry (Malfoy has regrown his leg). They see James standing there and stop still before Malfoy says:

"Well, Well, James Potter. Here to kill us… alone? Well, I hate to break it to you, child, you couldn't beat _one_ of us, let alone all three alone."

"He isn't alone!" Lily furiously shouts and emerges from behind the tree.

"Well, isn't it little miss Mudblood, dear Severus used to moon over? Well, are you here to die with your _dear_ Head Boy?" Malfoy says irately.

"Oh we won't lose: you see, we have the power of good behind us – and good beats evil in every case," she replies instantly, and the three Death Eaters exchange glances before breaking into racks of laughter.

"Well lets show this amazing show of good then!" Rosier laughs and then James shoots a curse at him, knocking him to the ground as he was completely off guard (even though he is a **Death Eater** – isn't he **supposed** to be on guard). The laughter dies off and Malfoy looks insubordinate once more.

They retaliate, and for almost 10 minutes, shots are fired and deflected on both sides. James and Lily are sweaty, red faced but alive, and they look at each other often, to make sure that this is still the case.

"You alright?" James whisper yells to Lily who nods, feverishly concentrating upon her battle with Avery, until they hear movement from behind them. James instinctively turns to check that it isn't more Death Eaters, and sees Mad-Eye, Frank Longbottom, Alice Pollard and Fabian Prewett behind him, wands drawn, ready to attack. James grabs Lily (after a motion from Mad-Eye) and throws her down to the ground as a barrage of spells comes from the defenders.

Frank yells:

"Get out of here now: go get Dumbledore!"

Lily and James look around for the broom and then there it is - under a pile of wood chips. Keeping bent to the ground, a shield charm over them for protection, and then James mounts it with his Quidditch skill. Lily hesitates: she hasn't really flown before.

"Come _on_ Lily!" James urges, and then she climbs behind him and places her arms (very) tightly around him.

"This isn't finished Potter!" Malfoy yells after them, as James zooms back to the school, upto (with his broom – he's flown past here many times) Dumbledore's office and hovers by the window. Dumbledore is in there, writing on many pieces of paper but looks up as Lily knocks on the window.

"PROFESSOR!" she yells, "Professor!"

He waves his wand and opens the window, before rushing over to them and says:

"James, Lily, what's going on?"

"Sir, there was recruitment in the forest – Mad-Eye, Frank, Fabian and Alice are down there but they need your help: there are four of them! We tried to hold them off for as long as possible so you could try and catch them!" she tearfully explains and Dumbledore motions for them both to fly in the open window, which they do.

"Wait here, both of you! We'll talk when I get back," he says then rushes off.

Lily buries her face into James' chest and sobs, whilst James holds her close, sat on the floor.

_I love him, I LOVE HIM_!

Lily lifts her head up, and looks deep into James' eyes.

"James, this may come as a surprise, and awful timing but… it's what it took for me to realise it….. James – I LOVE YOU," she says, whispering the last bit.

**Did she just say that**?

James leans down, Lily leans up and they meet at the lips for the sweetest kiss of all time: Lily and James' first (allowed – by her) kiss in history… the first of many!

* * *

**So that's it – the fight wasn't really in it that much but what do you think of the end?**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Recap of the end of chapter 10:**

Lily buries her face into James' chest and sobs, whilst James holds her close, sat on the floor.

_I love him, I LOVE HIM_!

Lily lifts her head up, and looks deep into James' eyes.

"James, this may come as a surprise, and awful timing but… it's what it took for me to realise it….. James – I LOVE YOU," she says, whispering the last bit.

**Did she just say that**?

James leans down, Lily leans up and they meet at the lips for the sweetest kiss of all time: Lily and James' first (allowed – by her) kiss in history… the first of many!

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Well the happy couple are (almost) together now, but yet the story continues ****thank you to everybody who has reviewed the last chapter – it means a lot to me!**

"I apologise for the length of time that took me to deal with those Death Eaters – they ran off into the Forest and I attempted to track them down with the assistance of the Order and the Aurors but we could find no trace," Professor Dumbledore explains to the new couple – although he isn't aware of this situation yet. Lily is sat in the chair next to James, barely restraining herself from holding his hand – _this seems so silly for wanting to show how much I love him when only the other day I was professing hate for him, but it's like something has flipped inside of me – a switch that reveals all my love for him._

"Miss Evans?" Professor Dumbledore says as she looks blank for a moment whilst she thinks through her irrationality.

"Sorry sir, I was just thinking about the Death Eaters," she covers and he nods, but knows privately that she wasn't thinking about the Death Eaters at all.

"Ok then. Well first of all I must say this, so I apologise in advance," Professor Dumbledore begins gravely, causing James and Lily to exchange looks of alarm.

"Alastor Moody gave you specific instructions to find the Death Eaters, and then to contact him. He also said to advance closer BUT NOT TO GET TOO CLOSE!" (the last section is stressed)

"You completely disobeyed orders by attacking the Death Eaters and I ought to punish you for that," he continues and Lily's heart pounds – _what have I done?_

Then Dumbledore smiles and says:

"I told you I had a legal obligation to say that to you as your Headmaster. However, I think you two are the best students to have passed through this school in generations and the way you stood up for yourselves, and your fellow students by attacking in the forest shows this in a higher definition. Therefore, I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition sir?" James inquires, wondering what this could be – **maybe it's an invite to join something, or to fight, or something awesome! – **

"You two are the most courageous people I have ever met: not only did you go into the forest, knowing full well there may be danger in there, other than the norm, but you wanted information for us. That we could use, so you decided to get as close as possible and I understand you heard something? (nods from the duo) not only that, when you heard their plans to leave, you couldn't let that happen –you wanted to try and bring down the Death Eaters especially when they were trying to recruit. So you went against what you were told to do, and attacked. You kept stronger, more experienced fighters at bay for an extremely long time – especially brilliant considering your inexperience – and Alastor informed me that you two could have taken them on and won if it wasn't for the arrival of the Order."

"Excuse me sir," James butts in politely when Dumbledore takes a pause for breath, "You keep mentioning an Order – I presume that is the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Quite right James, it is. Lily, you may not be aware of this organization so I will explain, but all in due course," Dumbledore explains to a confused Lily – _yet more things that James Potter knows that I don't: this is getting embarrassing!_

"However, back to my proposition. Bearing in mind your brilliance, your courage and confidence, and complete lack of sympathy or willingness to join Voldemort, I would like to extend an invitation to join the Order of the Phoenix – an organization which I formed 17 years ago to fight against Voldemort." Dumbledore finishes, and James' jaw actually drops wide open at the invite –** you have to be kidding me! This is the best proposition I have ever heard!**

"Sir, I still don't really understand the basis of the Order," Lily questions, and Dumbledore realises that he hasn't explained what the Order is.

"Lily, the Order of the Phoenix is a group of witches and wizards, untied against Voldemort. We range in jobs, ages and experience but we only take on the strongest fighters, the most courageous people and the people we know are entirely against Voldemort. For instance, every single person on patrol in Hogsmeade is in the Order – Voldemort has infiltrated the Ministry so deeply that to protect my students I will only have Order members around. However, given that every Auror in the Ministry is in the Order, it shouldn't make a difference, but moving back to the point. The Order, we are fighting the Death Eaters unnoticed by the Ministry. We have successes, nonetheless, we also have suffered heavy losses over the years. I believe you would fit in well – you are both against Voldemort and, as I said, the strongest people I know. So what do you say?"

James instantly replies with: "HELL YEAH! Not a chance would I be declining an invite to the most prestigious Order in the world against Voldemort, with the best wizard in the world at it's helm!"

Professor Dumbledore chuckles at the response, before turning his attention back to Lily.

"I don't know how to answer this – I think James has already answered for me, with his appropriate choice of language!" Lily says, before confirming with a "Yes, I would love to join!"

"Thank you both for accepting this chance: you are the only school goers currently in the Order. However, I need to ask you both about possible other choices?"

They both chorus together without a moments hesitation:

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"Are you sure that they are against Voldemort entirely? Not just because they are you friends?" Dumbledore presses, just to confirm that it's not a friendship thing – even though they were on the list to ask.

"Absolutely sir – I never really got on with Sirius before James because Head Boy but I have always seen his complete lack of empathy or want for the Dark Arts, and entirely for you and good – he is great in class as well, as much as it pains me to say!" Lily steps in with, before continuing:

"Remus is a great boy – he is clever, conscientious and, again, against Voldemort. The same for Peter. I say, sir, - I apologise if this sounds rude – but if you don't ask them to join… well, you've lost out on the best choices you have to advance the Order and help beat Voldemort." She takes a breath at the end, wondering if she has gone too far.

Professor Dumbledore looks solicitous for a moment, before answering:

"I will invite them to join tomorrow morning after breakfast – James, please ask them to be here – as well as yourselves please - for 10:30am – the password is "Chocolate" for those civilized enough to use the door," he jokes, a little twinkle in his eye, before motioning to them that they can leave.

James picks up his broom and follows Lily out of the door, before closing it. She turns around, and he drops the broom, and his wand, before wrapping his arms around her so tightly it's as if they have been welded together. Their lips meet with a crash, and explosion of chemistry and love. They break apart and place their foreheads on one anothers, breathing heavily.

"Shall we go tell the world then?" Lily asks lightly, and James nods, and says:

"Oh, this is the best day of my life!"

* * *

**Just a little chapter for you (sorry, I haven't updated in so long **_**again**_**) tonight about them joining the Order: expect more tomorrow, **_**HOPEFULLY**_**!**

**Please review, as ever**

**Vicky xx**


	12. What Have They Swapped Bodies?

**Well here's the update – needed an introduction to it, as usual, but I've got nothing so here you are! Oh wait, I need a beta – for any story I am currently writing (including the couple I've not really updated in months) except 'Could Something Blossom Here' – so if you want it, PM me and say why!**

**This chapter is randomly dedicated to MissWhiteBlack who basically got me writing and posting on this site – if you haven't checked her out, you really ought to!**

**Also, my profile page **_**has**_** been updated, but it seems to be annoying me & not changing! :**

**Chapter 12:**

**

* * *

**

Remember: _Lily's thoughts, _**James' thoughts** :D

They walk down the stairs from the corridor where they just shared a _very_ passionate kiss, James carrying his prized broom in one hand, the other wrapped (awfully) tightly round Lily's waist but she doesn't care – in fact she rather enjoys it!

"James," Lily murmurs quietly, and he looks at her adoringly.

"What is it honey?" he replies, **oh how I love the way I can call her that now – 6 years persistence pays off!**

"What do you think everyone will say? I mean, I've said I hate you for the past 6 years and now… well I'm confessing I love you – what else will they think I've lied about?" _what if they hate __**me**__? I couldn't bear that, I love being the way I am – not popular, just liked… but I love James more._

"Lily, sweetheart, I don't _care_ what other people think about us or you, I only care about you. So please stop thinking about others – furthermore, you haven't lied because you _have_ hated me, but underneath, you have completely loved me all the way!" he consoles her, and she nods happily now that she has a reason to!

They walk back to the common room and enter hesitantly for some reason expecting people to be staring at them. Instead, the Common Room is completely empty, save for Remus, Sirius and Peter who have returned from Hogsmeade early for some absurd reason. reflectively, they look up at the entrants before looking back to their game of wizards chess before looking back at the couple in complete amazement, eyeballing the arm around Lily.

"Are you _serious_?" Sirius yells in absolute incredulity before looking smug at Remus and saying:

"Pay up big fella!"

Remus laughs before reaching into his pocket and drawing out a sickle.

"There you are Black, that takes my winnings from you total… 978 minus one is 977 sickles!" he chuckles, which makes Lily do a double take.

"You've been betting on us?" she says, looking strangely pleased.

"Well, we all knew that you two would get together _sometime_, just the timing was a bit iffy – you know with your complete hatred for him," Remus explains, "Padfoot (warning glance from James) here seemed to think it was going to be about a year earlier – it used to be 3 sickles per day, but then because he was loosing he had to cut back to one per day!"

"Well, some of us have to be money conscious," Sirius growls, still _slightly_ sour that he basically was an orphan over the last summer, staying with the Potters because his inheritance from his uncle only came into effect _after_ school started. And the fact he would have been inheriting over 300 million galleons – nothing compared to the Potter fortune: they have the 'for show' vault which has about 150 million's worth… the rest is in the entire bottom floor, not that the world knows that! – makes it even worse.

"S'alright Padsy, you'll get a job _someday_ doing _something_ and then you may be able to afford something to eat!" James teases his best friend, who mouths "Bite me" and makes a rude hand gesture whilst Lily is distracted with Peter and his homework 'he just _can't _do'

"So then, what are the happy couple going to be doing this dear afternoon?" Sirius cynically inquires.

"Just because Vera's… where _is_ Vera – I saw you together, all over each other in the three broomsticks," Lily teases him, and him grimaces at the mention of her best friend.

"She said that she had to go shopping with Mary and that she'd see me later – to be honest I like the freedom, she's getting a bit clingy," he says, before Lily whacks him as he says the last bit – _I don't want her to get hurt._

"I stayed in the corner and hid!" Remus says lightly, before saying:

"Peter, where did you disappear to?"

Peter blushes and stammers out:

"Erm, well, I went up to the Shrieking Shack to just look around, you know."

His explanation seems a little sketchy, but they soon move on – Peter often has funny or strange explanations for his frequent disappearances.

"Listen guys, we need to talk to you," James begins, remembering the request Dumbledore made upon them.

"Oooohhh, what is it?" Remus asks.

"Maybe they've got married," Sirius suggests.

"Or swapped bodies," Peter proposes – it doesn't really fit, like most of what he says.

"Or… James actually did his homework!" Remus finishes with a huge grin.

"Very funny. No, really it's important. It's empty in here so we'll tell you quickly. We have all been invited to join the Order of the Phoenix – Dumbledore asked us to tell you he wants to see us all in his office tomorrow morning after breakfast at 10:30am – yes Sirius, that means _getting up early_!" James replies, explaining and sniggering as he watches his friends mouths drop open as they process that _they_ have been chosen to join the Order.

"Are you serious?" Remus stutters out finally as Lily laughs at their faces – _I'm sure my face didn't look like that when Dumbledore offered us the chance to join._

"Absolutely – we can't wait to find out what we'll be doing!" Lily responds, and they all sit down, trading ideas on their first assignment, waiting for tomorrow to roll around…

* * *

**Well here's the end of chapter 12: please review because it means a lot if you would, & lets me know you like my writing.**

**Don't forget my offer!**

**Vicky xx**


	13. A Kiss And A Mission

Thanks for reading this story.

**If any of you like the Morganville Vampires, I have written a new story entailing them – look on my newly developed profile page for it! :D**

**This story requires a BETA!**

**

* * *

**

**And **_Lily _**James!** Don't forget!

**Chapter 13:**

"Thank you all for coming," Professor Dumbledore says to Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter who are now seated in front of him in his office, nervously awaiting for their 'official' invitation to join the Order of the Phoenix, and in turn, their first 'assignment'.

_This is so much more important than school: here, we have the chance to bring down Voldemort._

**We can beat those pricks!**

"Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, today I would like to extend an invitation to join the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix to you all. I now require you to state your answer clearly – yes or no," Dumbledore continues.

"Lily?"

"Yes"

"James?"

"Yes"

"Sirius?"

"Yes"

"Remus?"

"Yes"

"Peter?"

"Yes"

"Well that is settled then; the five of you are now officially members of the Order. We are having a meeting tomorrow at 5pm in here – you will receive your co-ordinating devices and everything else then. As for now, please return to your normal day-to-day routine until then. Thank you, for being the new generation of fighters – we really need all the top witches and wizards we can get!" Dumbledore says, and the youngsters feel like adults for a moment, before being switched back to children.

They take this as a dismissal: they all stand up at the same time and walk out of the room together. Once they are outside, James takes Lily's hand whilst the three other boys stand there like spare parts to the happy couple (even though they have been this 'happy couple' for less than a day –_ oh it feels like more than a day… it feels like forever!)_

"So what are we doing this afternoon?" Sirius asks, "Off to cause some mayhem?"

Lily snorts before saying:

"Well I'm off to talk to Vera for a bit then going to do my homework, so I'll see you Marauders later!"

She gives James a kiss on the lips before she leaves and Remus, Sirius and Peter wolfwhistle whilst James stands there, stunned.

"Well, I think that calls for a celebratory round of hexes and mayhem today!" James jokes with his friends.

So for the rest of the day, James and the Marauders hang out by the lake, charming and jinxing everything they see – typical childish guy stuff – whilst Lily does a lot of homework: Vera is nowhere to be found.

_In fact, I haven't seen her since yesterday in the pub…_

Dinner rolls around, and Lily sits with the Marauders, with no sign of Vera still. She catches Professor McGonagall after dinner in the Entrance Hall and says:

"Professor, have you seen Vera? Because she went to Hogsmeade – I saw her in the 3 broomsticks – but she hasn't been seen since then," Lily asks, extremely concerned.

"Wait here a moment," her teacher replies, before running off to talk to Dumbledore, who then returns with her. As they see Dumbledore approach Lily, the Marauders join her.

"Miss Evans, boys, I believe I have a mission for you – Ootp style. Your mission: find Vera Verino before Tuesday morning"

….

* * *

**Apologies, this chapter is awfully short: I just wanted to give you something: I have this new story on Morganville Vampires and I write that a lot (over the past 3 days) but now I have writers block for Harry Potter! It blows!**

**Still, review please!**

**Vicky xx**

**P.S tell you what, 5 reviews and I'll attempt to get a half decent, full length chapter next time, ok? If not… well, it may take longer with the lack of encouragement! **


	14. Plans for the Rescue

Thanks for reading this story. Sorry for the long update – I have been distracted further with Morganville and also have been to France and had a lot of revision to do (still do!)

**

* * *

**

Lily and the Marauders look at Dumbledore in shock – firstly, she can't be _missing _and secondly, _they've _been given the task of finding her? What's happened to Dumbledore, giving them such an important mission? But, are they going to complain? Oh, no!

**This is what we've been waiting for – to be given a chance to prove ourselves… if only it wasn't Vera missing, or anyone to be quite honest!**

_Oh, if only it wasn't Vera – but still, the opportunity to be given such an important task is exhilarating!_

"Professor, can we leave the grounds?" Lily asks him and he nods.

"You may leave the premises – also all your teachers will know why you aren't in lessons on Monday and Tuesday, if it takes that long to find her," he explains and Lily knows that if they haven't found her sooner than that, there is a greater likelihood she is dead. Which puts greater pressure on them to find her – they _have _to!

"Sir, we will find Vera as soon as possible," James says and the rest of the Marauders nod in agreement – it is their first mission… they WILL NOT fail!

"I am glad to hear it – you had best get off and plan your mission. But one final word, do not split up from this group of 5: you can cover more ground in smaller groups but I need you all to make it through this and if there is any danger you need to be together," Dumbledore finishes and they all nod – they weren't going to separate anyway.

But with that, they all run off to the Tower and sit in the empty Common Room with a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink with Lily as the scribe to write down the plan.

"So, Lily, you are Vera's best friend, where are her favourite places to go?" Remus asks her seriously and she considers this question for a moment.

"She has always liked Regent Street in London – it's Muggle – as well as Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, the mountain in Hogsmeade, my village and Bakewell, where she is from," she answers, thinking through everywhere she goes with Vera. It's been so much easier now they can Apparate to get to their places rather than relying on Muggle transport or Vera's parents to take them everywhere.

"Right, so I say today we go all around Hogsmeade and the mountain, Sunday we cover your village Lily and also hers, Monday London and Tuesday anywhere else you think of that she would possibly go to," James summarises and Lily quickly jots all this down on the parchment.

"Great idea James – we just need to get some provisions for the trip as we don't want to have to come back for lunch or dinner," Sirius says, looking forward to getting to go to the kitchen.

"Good point Sirius – you and Remus go and get the food and bring it back here. Peter, you go and grab the brooms from the broomshed whilst Lily and I conjure some jumpers. Let's meet in the Entrance Hall in 15 minutes – ok?" James bosses and Lily can see why she fell for him: a man with confidence and decisiveness is always sexy!

So Lily and James begin to conjure up jumpers for her, then for Sirius, Remus, Peter and James, with different emblems on them to differentiate between them. They also get some parchment, quills and ink, as well as gloves, hats and scarves. They also practise their patronus sending message to one another before heading downstairs with the mountains of clothing. On the way down, Slytherins mock them for the clothing, saying that they are just airing their dirty laundry in public and to get a room, but they don't care – saving Vera is just too important.

So they all meet up in the Entrance Hall, to go and save Vera…

_I hope we find her_

**She's better be found soon.**

**Did you like this chapter? Sorry about the length, it's tea now so I thought I would update beforehand so I definitely did!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	15. A Message In Bright Red Lipstick

**Chapter 15:**

**Hehe, this is funny – in my Harry/Tonks story they're on a rescue mission, and there's one here as well! Just need to get one in my Morganville story then we're all set!**

They meet up and put all of their resources they have gathered into a pile on the side of the Entrance Hall to divvy up who takes what.

"Bags I take the cakes," Sirius says and Lily rolls her eyes – she doesn't care about who takes the darn cakes, as long as they find Vera!

"Can we get a move on?" she asks, testily, and the boys nod before pulling on their warm clothes the lovers conjured up earlier. Within another three minutes everything is sorted and they are leaving out of the front doors: nobody pays them a second glance. They could simply be going for a stroll around the grounds, they theorise but they know they're not – they're going on a mission that could be both dangerous and result in something Lily couldn't bare to happen.

"Lily, she is going to be fine!" James comforts her, putting his arm around her shoulders in comfort and lifts the heavy backpack up from her back. He casts a few charms before putting it down and she cannot feel the brunt of its weight anymore.

_It was killing my shoulders but I wouldn't have ever complained._

"How do you know that, James?" she asks and tears roll down her cheeks, "She could be dead somewhere, or be being tortured or _anything_, and we think she is ok!" she gasps and her vision is blurred from the incessant tears pouring from her eyes. Sirius, Remus and Peter simply carry on walking forwards, unsure how to deal with a girl crying, but James tries to comfort her.

"Hey, look at me," he says, lifting her face up to look deep into her emerald green eyes. "Sure, we don't know what the situation is but we are going to do our damndest to get Vera back alive, so let's get on and do it!" he rallies and she smiles at his enthusiasm to find her friend.

"Let's do this!" she says and marches ahead with James, over the bridge and into Hogsmeade. They search every crevice of the tiny village for any signs of Vera but, not surprisingly, they don't find anything.

"We've still got all of the countryside and the mountains in which to look in," James says as Sirius comes out of the Three Broomsticks clutching five Butterbeers to warm them through – it's absolutely _freezing _out here!

"Yeah, she might only be up in the mountains, that would be easier," Lily agrees, accepting the bottle from Sirius and drinking deep. The warm liquid runs down her throat: blood into a vampires mouth, and soothes the inner chill she had before. Now, she cannot even remember the chill!

They stop and drink their refreshments on a wall, of which Lily charmed to be heated so that their cold bottoms could be warmed up, which is protected by a huge tree to prevent the biting wind from 'getting them'.

Remus collects their empty bottles and vanishes them back to the Three Broomsticks for Madam Rosmerta to deal with them.

"Wow, Moony, your skills astound me!" Sirius says sarcastically, to which Remus doesn't respond. He simply stands up and waits for the rest of them before they head up the mountain. As they clamber ever higher, the rocky path becomes more uneven and the wind attacks their exposed faces ever more so. Also, as they climb up the path becomes slippery and Peter almost falls off the side of the cliff!

"Let's look in these caves," Lily says, as they reach the first set of caves that they find.

"No, I think if the Death Eaters have her, they'll be so much higher up – not in the first place people would look," Peter says, contradicting the plans.

"Pete, mate, the Death Eaters are lazy bastards who will not go further than they have to, if there is suitable facilities," Sirius says scornfully, so they make haste for the cave entrances, Peter's counterargument forgotten. Gratefully, they enter and feel delight as the cave is so much warmer than outside.

"Wait… it shouldn't be this warm, should it?" James realises – there have been people in here recently! All five instantly light their wands and look around the small cave – there have definitely been people here.

"There's the remains of a fire that can't have gone out more than about an hour ago, they're still smouldering," Lily analyses the fire remains, crouching down. Remus, on the other hand, stares intently at something on the floor. He lifts it up with his wand and levitates it over to the others.

"Guys, here's something – Lily is it Vera's?" he asks her and she turns around to see the bright red lipstick she always wears. She was here. Lily nods her head in regret and Sirius begins to study the walls of the cave.

"Hey, Vera has left us a message!" he calls, and James, Lily and Sirius rush over. Peter waddles over after a minute, huffing and puffing but listening.

"What does it say?" Lily asks impatiently.

"W-O-L-F-R-E-T-O-N School," he says, spelling every letter of the first word out as he cannot pronounce it. Lily's face turns into a mask, which has James worried.

"Lily, do you know of this school – where is it?" he asks her, his hands on her shoulders. Slowly, she nods.

"It's not far from where I live – I should have been going there, if I didn't come to Hogwarts," she finally says – oh, this isn't good.

"You need to contact Dumbledore," Remus says forcefully, looking around the cave for more things. James and Lily move into the corner and get out their wands before holding hands and they say together:

"They were in a cave on the mountain. She left a message saying Wolfreton School, so we assume she is there. What do you want us to do?"

They then flick their wands and the horse that their joint Patronus is gallops off towards the school and Dumbledore.

So now they are playing the waiting game – to see if they can find Vera or have to wait for back up.

**What did you think of the chapter? Please review and tell me what you think! We're on 24 reviews so far, let's try and make it 30 by Wednesday!**

**Vicky xx**


	16. The Waiting Game

**Chapter 16:**

**Compared to the last update, this is pretty quick I think!**

**

* * *

**

The gang sit around the fire that Lily conjured up, not wanting to touch the remnants of the fire that is evidence in the hunt for Vera. Everyone is stressed about what is happening; Sirius is making jokes because that's the way that he deals with stress. Remus sits staring into the burning embers. Peter looks scared. James hugs Lily who is crying softly into her hands.

"Lily, she will be _fine_," he stresses, not really believing it but wanting to comfort her as much as possible.

"That's how much you know James – we don't have a clue what she is doing or if she is even still alive!" she hisses back before breaking into even bigger sobs. James holds her close, as close as he possibly can, and as her body is wracked by the sobs she is buffered back and forwards in his arms.

Just then, a patronus in the shape of a phoenix comes galloping in.

"Lily, James, _stay where you are_. We will be with you in a few moments and then we shall go to Wolfreton School together," Dumbledore's voice says and the 5 look slightly reassured with Dumbledore's message.

"So sit tight and wait is the message," Remus states, and grabs his bag of food. He offers it around and they all take various items of food out of it. They munch on the food for something to do, before they hear the beginnings of the adult party approaching the foot of the mountain. Lily runs out and casts a light spell so that they can find them instantly – she can see the 10 adults below are rushing up. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mad-Eye, Frank and Alice she recognises, with five that she doesn't.

"They're almost here!" she exclaims and they all stand up and cast light charms so that the adults can see the evidence for themselves. Lily waits for them by the door, Peter and Sirius by the fire, James and Remus by the wall message.

"Sir, in here!" Lily calls as the Order advance towards the cave where they are. They break into a sprint up the icy mountain, slipping and sliding in their haste.

"Lily, where is this message?" Dumbledore asks, straight down to business. She shows him in and James with Remus illuminates the message. Some of the Order walk over to the message, whereas some observe the fire and begin to magically time the extinction of it.

"Wolfreton School," Dumbledore muses, "No, it can't be," he says to himself, almost silently.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Lily asks him as he locks eyes with Mad-Eye who nods

"That's a well known base for Voldemort to take his prisoners, into a location they call the 'Games Shed' as it is so cold and despicable conditions," Dumbledore explains.

_No, she needs to be alive! Not a prisoner, just a regular girl like me!_

"Are we going?" James says pushily, and the Order nods.

"Right, each of you come with two of us," McGonagall says. Lily joins Dumbledore and Tina, James joins Frank and Alice, Sirius McGonagall and Derek, Peter Mad-Eye and Danny and Remus goes with Georgina and Oliver. They grip onto each others hands and twist on the spot to reappear in the middle of Wolfreton Lower School's grounds.

"Wands out, be careful and stick together," Dumbledore orders, advancing on the Games Shed with Tina and Lily just behind him.

Slowly, they make their way up to the door of the shed, avoiding the puddles forming on the ground. Black ice litters the playground and more than once do the rescuers slip and have to hold on one another for support. The Games Shed is lined with thick icy snow, hardened with the cooler temperature than it was when the snow was formed.

Dumbledore places one hand on the handle of the door, and begins to slowly open it… letting out huge lashings of light from within…..

* * *

**Ok, I'm sorry for the shorter chapter but the next one is the rescue and it's a little of a cliffhanger as to what the light actually **_**is**_**!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**New beta called: Malory14, who is amazing and edited the first few chapters so far! Enjoy!**

**It's snowing & I'm off school for Wolfreton's first **_**ever**_** snow day!**

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore opens the door wider and sends in an enchantment to freeze anyone inside, so that they cannot escape. Then, slowly, he and Tina head into the building, followed by Lily and then the rest of the groups. The teenagers are buzzing with trepidation as to their first official Order of the Phoenix business, but terrified at the same time for both themselves but Vera as well.

**What if it's another massacre like with my parents?**

_What if Vera doesn't make it out alive because of us?_

"Lumos," Dumbledore murmurs to reveal an empty looking games shed.

"Sir, it's empty," Lily says quietly but he silences her with a finger. He then casts a charm which reveals the information that there are many bodies in the building – just where?

"Minerva, you go and check the girls changing room, Alastor check the boys. Frank, could you please go and check outside? Tina, Georgina, Oliver, Remus and Lily remain in here with me," Dumbledore orders and at his request, the groups head off in their given directions. Only two groups remain – Lily's and Remus' so they give each other a smile before casting light charms themselves.

"One of you check the walls and such for magical interference whilst the other protects in case there _are_ any Death Eaters in here," Tina orders and Lily immediately takes the checking position whilst Remus stands guard. Dumbledore is muttering spells to find something out – perhaps if people have been in here recently – and so Lily immediately begins checking the perimeter for signs of _anything _out of the ordinary.

For the first two sides, there is nothing, but when she comes to the wall in between the boys and girls changing rooms, she feels sickened.

"Sir," she calls out as she turns away from the wall. "Sir, there is blood here… and Vera's hair," she urges as Dumbledore doesn't move. Still, he doesn't stop whatever charms he is casting so Georgina and Oliver come over to take a look.

"Go and see what he is doing," they urge the teenagers so, with Remus supporting a sickened Lily, they head to the centre of the Games Shed. He is now twirling on the spot, waving his wand drastically and smiling as they approach.

"Lily, Remus, please cast a charm in this direction – something non-fatal," he says, sounding happy with his discovery. They do as he asks, to find the spell bounces back at them – good job their reflexes are so good because otherwise they'd both be uber-cheery for an hour or so.

"Is it a block sir, meaning that there are people in there but we cannot see them?" Lily astutely guesses and Dumbledore nods, grave once more.

"That is correct," he says, "Unfortunately for them, I taught these particular Death Eaters, in the art of Transfiguration, so their spells are rather too easy for me to break. Would you like to have an attempt?" he continues, treating this as more of a training mission than an actual mission.

_I wish we could just get Vera and get out_!

"Ok, sir," she says as the three groups return, having found nothing in their prospective locations. Lily takes a deep breath before pointing her wand in the direction of the block and thinking in her head what spell she could use to break it down.

"Retonu," she says, deciding on the spell to break through spells – the most logical choice. Immediately, the wall appears to buckle, causing a chasm in it.

"Well done, Miss Evans, now let me finish it so we can get inside," Dumbledore says, swiping his wand so fast it is barely a blur. Before he has even finished the swipe, they are being attacked by the Death Eaters inside – stunning spells and more are being fired at the rescuers to try and detain them. However, they didn't count on there being this many rescuers, let alone 5 of them being teenagers – with their low age comes speed and power, especially for the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. James darts under the spells, shooting powerful curses back, and Lily soon follows, followed by Sirius and Remus before finally Peter.

"Hexio!" Lily screams at the nearest attacking Death Eater, who then falls to the ground and unable to move – that's weird, as she didn't use Petrificus Totalus! She looks over to see James grinning widely at her.

"I couldn't let him hurt you, so I though that a mixture of two curses would leave him even more ugly than before!" he explains before they both attack another Death Eater. Ahead, Lily can see the focus of the rescue mission – Vera. She is bound in ropes and is tied to a chair, looking frightened. As Lily makes eye contact with her, she sees the naked fear in Vera's eyes.

_I will save her._

Lily darts forwards, straight towards one of the more vicious Death Eaters who is caught off guard with this movement. She lifts her leg – thank god for the self defence classes her parents forced her to take – and kicks him straight in the chest. He lunges for her as he falls, but with her stunner as well as the slap in the face, he doesn't stand a chance. Dominatrix Lily sprints forwards towards her friend, angrier than she ever has been before – and with James around, that was pretty high – and as she approaches destroys the ropes binding Vera.

Just as Lily reaches Vera, who shakily stands up, the adults shout that they have to leave in thirty seconds that the Death Eaters have set off a bomb Muggle Style. It's unable to be diffused so they have to get out of the building, as Dumbledore cast the charm meaning that apparition is impossible.

Lily supports her best friend, who is crying desperately, as James and Sirius dash up to help her along. With the boys help, their progression towards the door is so much faster, even more so when Dumbledore charms Vera to weigh nothing. They sprint towards the exit, most of the Order behind them to finish fighting the Death Eaters who are going to die – suicide bombers, some might call them. Others might call them stupid gits that thought that they could Apparate out, to no avail.

Lily shoots a spell at the playground outside to clear it of the ice so that they can run without falling – they clear the 100m long playground in less than 20 seconds, heading for the safety of the grass. Once there, they stop running and simply pant before shooting hexes at the Death Eaters who are rushing out of the building behind them. The adults shoot and shoot as well, until

BOOM!

The building erupts, with flames of fire licking at the sides of it – anyone still inside is already a goner, what with the roof having fallen in. The remaining Death Eaters smile vindictively before Disapparating – some unconscious succumbed to the fire inside – and Dumbledore rushes to Vera.

"Are you alright?" he asks as she sobs into Lily's arm.

"I'm fine… thank you for saving me!" she says tearfully as she tries to stand up from the floor, her weight having returned. Dumbledore supports her, and they all form a huge circle so that they can return to Hogwarts.

They appear, with a crack, outside the school gates with the driveway facing them. Professor McGonagall casts a charm that makes carriages appear from nowhere, ready to take them back to the school. The adults get into one, whilst the rescuing Marauders (and Lily) take another, still breathing heavily from the fight they've just had.

"Wow, we won!" James exclaims in delight, as Lily moves closer to him.

_I could have lost him in there._

"We did – and the Heads kicked Death Eater butt!" Sirius enthuses, making everyone, even Lily, smile.

"Maybe they're going to be the new leaders of the Order of the Phoenix, one day," Remus continues the compliments and Lily is now embarrassed.

"No need for this yet guys, we've still so many years to get through. We need to find a way to stop Voldemort within the next 4 years, I think, or we've no chance of him ever dying. Who's with me that when we leave Hogwarts… we don't go into jobs, no matter how much I know I want to. How about we work with the Order of the Phoenix exclusively, fighting the Death Eaters so that we can sort out the world for our children?" she says passionately, making the boys all say

"Here here!"

"I'm with Lily," James, unsurprisingly, says. "We need to get rid of him once and for all, and any more than a maximum of us being 21, he has had too much power. By then, he will be almost unstoppable I think. And, let's face it, it's not as if I _need_ to work or anything to survive – I've enough money already!"

Lily looks into his fevered eyes, and knows that although she has only just began to date him, he is the one who can protect her if she needs it. She knows that they are the perfect fighting duo and that with their clashing personalities can bring love and peace, as well as passion, to their relationship. That's why she reaches around and kisses him then, to wolf whistles from the boys. James's arm reaches around her waist and her hand goes into his hair, pulling him closer with the passion between them.

"No need for that in here!" Sirius says, mock seriously, as they break apart, James wishing for more.

"You can't exactly talk, Padfoot!" James says, so happy that Lily loves him back.

They saved Vera. Their first mission as being members of the Order of the Phoenix is a complete success!

* * *

**So, I hope the longer chapter makes up for the short ones recently. **

**What did you think?**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	18. Excuses Excuses Mr Potter

**Chapter 18:**

**Thanks again to Malory14, who's beta-ing this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Months pass and, still, the elation at beating the Death Eaters and rescuing Vera lingers with the Marauders and Lily. Still, Sirius and James use this experience as a weapon in class to explain why they were talking or as an excuse for not doing homework.

"We were on a rescue mission, professor," James says to Professor McGonagall in January, over a month since the rescue occurred. Her eyebrows raise at the resurrection of this excuse as to the non existence of the homework due in for this lesson.

"Yes, Mr Potter, I remember that mission – I was there," she says coolly, emulating power. "And as the homework wasn't set back in December, I see no reason why it has not been done," she continues and James pulls a face – of course, it had been overused now. Still, it was Sirius who told him that they would get away with it – he assured James that the trauma of the rescue would still be believable in January – even after the Christmas holidays.

"Well the trauma is still with me," James bluffs, making Lily turn around and shoot him a dirty look – they may be dating but she still doesn't like the way he lies to get out of homework.

"If that is the case, why have the others who have been on the mission managed to do their homework?" Professor McGonagall asks him rhetorically. "Besides yourself and Mr Black, they have managed to do the work – so unless you have an extremely delicate and sensitive disposition, I would hazard a guess that you were trying to pull a fast one and get out of homework."

"Sorry Professor," James says under his breath, something which Sirius emulates.

"I expect the homework to be done for tomorrow, along with the homework I am setting you tonight," she says harshly, making James wince slightly – they have Quidditch practise tonight!

"Professor, couldn't we do it for the _next _day?" he presses even as she walks away. "It's Quidditch tonight and we've got a game at the weekend!"

Surely, she must be able to see the importance – if they win this game, their second of the season, it puts so much less pressure on them for the final game – against Slytherin. She hesitates slightly before turning around – there are only Gryffindor students in this class (as only Gryffindor students opted to take Transfiguration for N.E.W.T – even the Ravenclaws failed their O.W.L) so it wouldn't exactly matter if she bent the rules slightly.

"As long as I receive every item of homework in on time in future, I will extend the deadline for all homework until the Monday after the game – as long as you work doubly hard in lessons!" she relents and James high fives Sirius in excitement.

"Of course, absolutely professor!" he enthuses before she walks away with a smile on her face.

OoOoOo

"Do you know how to pull the charm on _everyone_?" Lily asks her boyfriend enviously as they walk through the courtyard at the centre of the school.

"I know _how_, I just don't on most people," he says into her ear as he pulls her close for a hug.

"You managed to worm my father into letting you stay for two weeks – if that isn't called charming, I don't know what is!" she huffs and he snorts slightly.

_Flashback_

James slowly stepped off the Hogwarts Express, knowing that he didn't have anywhere to go.

"Come meet my parents," Lily pressed, taking him by the arm to a middle aged couple standing rather awkwardly in the corner of the station. They were of about 40 years of age, her father tall and greying, whilst her mother shared Lily's delicate build and startling red hair – they could have been twins! Well, her older sister, at least! "Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend James," she introduced with a smile at calling James her 'boyfriend'.

"Aha, so _this _is the young man we have been hearing about so much more recently," her father said, shaking James' hand with a firm grip. "How are you, son?" he asked, making James feel a little queasy as he knew nobody would ever call him son again – his parents, at least.

"I'm good – and yourself sir?" he replied smoothly, hiding any agony flawlessly.

"Not bad, this weather is rather awful though," Mr Evans responded with a small smile at the polite manners his daughter's boyfriend had.

"This is nothing, sir," James said, making small talk over the _weather_ of all things. "At Hogwarts, the grounds are covered in snow and frost – it is truly wintry."

"So, where are your parents, James?" Mrs Evans asked with a touch of curiosity. James swallowed loudly and Lily squeezed his arm.

"Um, they… they were killed in the summer," he finally admitted, making both of Lily's parents give him sympathetic glances. Lily's Mum even gave him a hug.

"Oh, so where are you going to stay this Christmas?" she pressed and he shrugged.

"I don't know, ma'am, I'll find somewhere," he said with a touch of depression, making Mrs Evans give her husband a pointed look.

Mr Evans cleared his throat loudly before saying: "Would you like to come home with us, son?"

James looked up and smiled softly. "If that wouldn't be any trouble, I would like that very much, sir," he replied and Mr Evans smiled.

_End of flashback_

"Ok, you're right – but I didn't mean to charm your father," he retorts and she laughs before pulling him inside. It's cold out there and she doesn't want to be outside more than necessary.

They head to Potions, where their professor allows them to simply sit by the flames, as long as they complete their homework – the dungeons are too cold to do anything else at this time of the year. Snape looks disappointed at this, ever more so when he spots the loved up duo in the corner.

OoOoOo

**Who knew walking down the corridor would be such fun? **James thought to himself as he strolled with Lily down Charms Corridor, on their nightly patrol. After the Death Eater scare the other week – whilst they were on holiday – the patrols were upped to every night, all over the castle, as to defer the Death Eaters. They never take the same path, to foil them further – it's now impossible to know where the Head Boy and Girl would be.

"I think you need to practise your rolls a bit more," Lily says to James, commenting on the Quidditch practise she had observed earlier.

"What's wrong with my rolling?" he asks her, affronted that she could pick fault with the one thing that he can do better than her.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with it," she hastily says. "It's just that's the only part of your flying that could do with any work, that's all!"

"Ahh, right then, ok," he replies before taking her hand.

They stroll down the corridor, looking for any signs of evil Death Eaters. They find none. Again… but if they didn't do it, there would be one.

Like the one hiding in Gryffindor Tower… Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	19. Last Chapter!

**Chapter 19:**

**SORRY for the long update… yeah, let's just say homework, exams and VERY demanding Morganville Vampires stories have been majorly contributing to the workload these past months… **

**I don't own anything.**

**p.s, as there wouldn't really be much happening, and I feel it would drag the story on a little much, I have decided to skip out the intervening months between January and May.**

**Thanks to malory14 for betaing!**

**

* * *

**

_N.E.W.T season: May 23__rd__._

"URGH!" Lily expresses with a grimace, flopping back onto the sofa in Gryffindor Tower. "That exam was horrible! I didn't answer a single question with confidence – I couldn't think of the answers!" she continues, making Sirius and James smile.

"Lils, sweetie, you aced the exam ahead of the rest of the year just by turning _up_!" James calms her down by insisting the truth that they all know. The rest of the year group took a nose dive in confidence just by _looking_ at the genius of the school, the girl who had just been accepted to join the elite regime of potioneers at the tender age of eighteen. Only three others in the history of Hogwarts had been granted the extension of the arm of collaboration straight out of Hogwarts. Sirius has decided to join the lure of journalism, 'so that he could get his own back on the pricks who had made his life hell when he moved out of the Black household' as he so delicately puts it. James has been accepted to the Auror Academy, the first one to have been accepted in the past 5 years… **I'm sure that Frank must have had something to do with it, because I didn't think that my grades would have gotten me in**, he thinks with a small grin.

Nobody knows what Peter is going to do, because nobody has spent much time with Peter recently. The only _real_ time that they spend with him is once a month, when they all (the Marauders) go and help Remus through his transformation. The rest of the time, of late, they have all been revising for their N.E. and as Peter has only one subject (DADA) with them all, he doesn't really feature much in their plans. Even in conversation, he is barely spoken about and at meals they have been revising still – Professor McGonagall almost broke her glasses when she saw Sirius Black and James Potter revising at meal times. The lack of shovelling of food into their mouths put her in a state of paralysis so strong that Dumbledore had to shake her forcefully to bring her back!

"Are you sure?" she asks him doubtfully, falling into his arms. Remus and Sirius exchange looks of amusement at the ease of the physical contact between the pair – only nine months ago, Lily Evans wouldn't even _look_ at James without wincing… now she's sitting in his arms. And, NO, she _hasn't_ been charmed to be there!

"Yeah, I really do," he consoles her, making her believe in herself the brilliance that he sees everyday. "Now, you see, I have no more exams until next week. I believe that the weekend is a brilliant chance for a party, don't you agree?" he says boisterously, raising the mood in the room noticeably. Just when Sirius _hears_ the word 'party' his spirits are boosted!

"James, you _know_ I have to revise!" Lily grumbles but James shakes his head violently, the plan in his mind too brilliant now and too well formed to be forgotten about.

"Look, Lils, we have two more exams… _two_ more," he presses. "I'm pretty sure that we can relax tonight and just have a small party, to celebrate the end of the hardest Transfiguration exam we have ever faced… surely you can see the allure, the appeal? And _we _need to relax before training picks up again for the big Quidditch final next month! The final reason: we have less than two months left in this amazing school. Surely you realise _we need to have as many parties as we can_?" he urges, willing her with every fibre of his being to accept this and to do as he wants. Normally, he loves her independence, her completely ruthless streak and lack of belief in succumbing to another's will just to make them happy. Now, however, he wishes that it didn't exist!

_Perhaps __**one**__ night off won't do any harm…_ she wavers, considering the facts carefully.

"Alright… tonight, perhaps that won't be _too_ bad – but the party **has** to be over by 11pm, understood?" she relents, stipulating the one request she has in regards to the party length.

"Absolutely… James has to be in bed by then anyway, little boys need their sleep!" Sirius says with a wicked grin. Lily rolls her eyes as her boyfriend moves away from her and slaps Sirius on the back of the head before returning to her. She lets him wrap his arm around her again and leans into him, letting the heat exuding from him circulate through her body.

"Come on, Jamesie boy… we need to go and get the supplies for this party!" Sirius says about five minutes later, bored of watching Lily and James sitting together.

OoOoOo

"This is a pretty great party!" Lily concedes, as she looks around the room. Somehow, the boys have managed to get Firewhiskey (for those of age) and Butterbeer from Hogsmeade without actually leaving the school grounds. The house elves have done themselves proud, providing reams and reams of food for the party; cream cakes, piles of sausage rolls… is that a _Yorkshire pudding stack_?

"Glad to hear that you have truly come around to the Marauder way of thinking!" James whispers in her ear as they sit down on the sofa the rest of the tower call 'Lily and James' sofa' because they always sit there… no exceptions.

"I suppose it was always going to happen, with the fact that I _am_ dating you… and I doubt that I'll be creaming your innards into a soup to make Sirius drink anytime soon," she says, remembering one of the many daydream fantasies she had _before_ she was dating him. Ahh, the mincing dream; it was _before_ she dreamed of boiling him in a vat, but it was _after_ she thought of simply cursing him into oblivion.

"You planned on creaming me up?" James asks, sounding entirely hurt… he never realised before just **how much** she used to hate him.

"I didn't like you, remember?" she reminds him, taking a sip of her Butterbeer to break the slightly awkward silence/lack of movement between them. "James, don't pretend like you have forgotten that until this year I hated your guts. You're just lucky I decided I prefer your guts on the _inside_ of you, rather than the outside and in a soup!" she says, joking… a little.

"I hear talk about guts and soup… is this some sort of prank we're planning on pulling?" Sirius eavesdrops on the pair, suddenly appearing behind them.

"Erm, unless you want to be eating your best friend's guts, then no!" Lily laughs, watching as the bemused expression of Sirius changes to outright disgust.

"I think I'm going to have to leave you alone now," he mutters before rushing to the other side of the room – what a lightweight! He throws up out of the window and hears the satisfying sound of the sick hitting some kid down there… oh, who cares?

Lily looks at her boyfriend who grins slightly before wrapping her into his arms, smiling even wider as she doesn't pull away.

"I know we're only just in the early part of our relationship, but it's really real, Lily," James murmurs into her ear, looking pleased as she nods in agreement. "I'm not going to pretend that we're the exact same, as we're obviously not. But I'd like to think that we're good together and you're not going to kill me, like you were before."

She smiles and nods her head again. "I love you, James… we're never going to be the _exact_ same, but I'd like to hope that I can grow to accept your faults as we grow older together and have kids or whatever life brings us."

**Did she just say she wants to have kids with me?**

_Did I just reveal how much I want to have kids with him? I did? Well DAMN!_

He kisses her earlobe, knowing that the change from hatred to love is complete.

Their love may be indescribable; people may be unable to explain exactly why they are together… but they are. They are together and their love is real; they don't know yet that they will be the proud parents of the most important boy in the entire history of their world… they don't know that they will die.

But what they _do_ know is that they are in love and always will be… forever and always.

* * *

**Whatcha think?**

**Last chapter! Hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
